Puppy Love
by The Paradox
Summary: Squall is missing after the going through Time Compression. Afterwards, Fujin finds a chocolate lab puppy with blue grey eyes. How are the two events related?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Lady and the Tramp 

Fujin walked calmly along the docks of Fisherman's Horizon. It was later in the day; Seifer and Rajin had gone off together after seeing Balamb fly by earlier. Her thoughts bounded momentarily to the people of Balmab Garden. She wondered if they were okay. What were their plans for the future? She found herself longing to walk the halls again and to finish her SeeD training. Sighing to herself, she knew that more than likely impossible. She was sure that there would be a tremendous amount of hatred and animosity from everyone upon her return. _Even if they knew the truth, I doubt anyone would listen._ Shaking her head in attempt to clear it of those depressing thoughts, she began her silent trek home.

About a block away from the apartment she shared with her brother and Seifer, she heard a faint cry and whimper coming from a nearby alley. Blinking once in confusion, she quickly stalked toward the alley, prepared to help the possibly injured party. Peering intensely into the dimly lit alley, she noted the absence of any people or any signs of a struggle. Satisfied with her brief search, she turned to leave, when she heard the cry again. Whirling around she took a few steps forward, hoping to pinpoint where the sound was coming form, when her foot hit a soft lump on the ground. Backing up slightly, she gazed down at the object she inadvertently brushed. Lying on the ground was a small chocolate brown puppy shivering slightly. Her features relaxed slightly as she gazed at the small life form before her. "PUPPY" Bending down she quickly picked up the small animal and resumed her walk to the apartment.

Hoping that they were home, Fujin knocked twice on the door. The puppy whimpered twice to the sudden loud noise. Fujin gave the little one a quick pat on the head before coming face to face with her grinning brother.

"Welcome back!" He rushed to give her his patented bear hug, but she maneuvered quickly out the way. Raijin just gave a hearty laugh at her antics. Then he noticed the puppy nestled securely in her arms.

"OH! Where'd you get the little guy or girl?"

"FOUND IN ALLEY"

"Well, I'm glad you found him. The nights are cold here being by the water and all. Let's get him cleaned up and fed."

Fujin just nodded and followed him into the bathroom, to give the puppy a warm bath.

After being cared for the puppy was to Fujin and Raijin's pleasure was more slightly more alert and active. It was no longer lying around being unresponsive to the world. Raijin confirmed the puppy was in fact a boy, now it was just a matter of naming him.

The puppy moved around sluggishly, and had a tendency to trip over his own paws. Walking was quite a task for the little guy and Raijin found the small show hilarious.

Fujin looked on fairly amused and a bit concerned, but one couldn't tell by the impassive look on her face. She briefly wondered how Seifer would react to their latest houseguest.

* * *

Back at Balamb Garden, the residents were experiencing a wealth of chaotic emotions. The terrible war with the Sorceress was over yet there were casualties. The feeling of relief and jubilation were cut short and ultimately felt foreign to them, for guilt and grief were present in the hearts of many. The Orphanage Gang were understandably more distraught than others over the lost of their friend and brother Squall. It had been a little over three days, since they defeated one nightmare only to wake up to a new one. They had all undergone some varying degrees of shock and it was time for the healing process to begin.

Headmaster Cid sat in his office doing the necessary paper work. His thoughts drifted to that to the SeeDs, he thought of as his own children. _Oh how I wish they didn't have to suffer through two Sorceress wars in one lifetime_. _To lose their parents in one and a brother in the second is tragic. I can't let them be eaten alive with guilt and grief._ He quickly picked up his office phone and dialed Laguna Loire, hoping to be able to get in touch with the eccentric president of Esthar.

While waiting to be patched through, after getting the run around he briefly thought of having the Orphanage Gang stay in Gardena and see Doctor Kawalski, who doubled as a psychiatrist. Shaking his head, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. The Kids needed to get away for a while and Esthar would be the perfect place to do it. With his decision resolved, he continued to patiently wait to talk to Laguna.

"Hello, Cid?"

"Yes Laguna, it's me."

"How are you and the kids? Good job on defeating the Sorceress."

Cid waited as he babbled on, not quite listening to what was being said. When he heard the man take a breath he quickly intervened.

"You see Laguna that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The Kids are understandably stressed and saddened by the war. I was hoping we could arrange for them to visit Esthar and relax and take the time needed to heal."

Laguna was uncharacteristically quite for a few moments. "Something happened didn't it."

Cid knew it was more of a statement than a question, he could hear the unmistakable hard edge to the President's voice. Before he could say anything in reply, Laguna began again.

"Sure Cid, the Kids can come to Esthar, I'll set them up right here in the Palace. They're practically heroes. But don't worry about the media hounding them, I'll keep it under wraps."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Cid, you don't have to be so formal. Just tell me when I should expect them and I'll send a transport."

"In two days."

"Okay. It'll be there around Noon."

"Laguna, about what's going on"

"Save it, I'll find out when they arrive."

With that the line went dead. Hanging up the phone, Cid called everyone to his office to tell them the news.

* * *

Seifer walked along the quiet streets of FH, carrying a bag of groceries and some Kiesh pie for dinner. _It's a good thing the fish Fujin caught is a delicacy around here, or I'm not sure I would have had enough to get this._

Arriving at the door he knocked twice in rapid succession and came face to face with Raijin. They chatted idly while they put the groceries away. He quickly looked around the apartment. The living room that was divided by the kitchen was empty. A quick trek down the short hallway revealed the bathroom to be empty as well as the room he and Raijin shared. He knocked on Fujin's closed door.

"ENTER"

He walked into the doorway and found her sitting on the bed holding something.

"Hey Fu, dinner's ready."

She just nodded before standing up and pushing the puppy in Seifer's face.

"I see you found a little friend."

The puppy yawned cutely from its brief nap and looked lazily at Seifer, which it regarded with a soft growl. Ignoring the warning, he reached out a hand to pet the little guy, when he felt small teeth sink into his hand.

"OUCH! That little devil bit me."

"DESERVED, SCARED"

"Oh come on Fujin, it's obviously from Cerberus. Look at its beady little gray eyes."

"EYES NOT BEADY"

With that she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with a plate of food for her and the dog. Raijin sat to her right, all ready halfway done. Seifer came in afterward wearing a cute little Moomba Band-Aid on his finger. He turned to the puppy that was happily eating.

"You're lucky runt that you didn't break skin or you would have been out of here."

Fujin looked up at Seifer with a chilling gaze in her eye.

Suddenly it felt a few degrees colder in the room. Raijin decided to break the silence by asking Fujin what she was going to name him.

"CLAUDE"

Seifer was about to reply with some sarcastic remark, but another look from Fujin made it die on his tongue.

"That's a good name, ya know?"

Later that night, Fujin and Raijin made a bed for little Claude or Claudie as Raijin liked to call him, out of a cardboard box and some blankets. Fujin carried the small box into her sparse bedroom and laid it next to her bed. Taking a small clock, she wrapped it in the blankets and put it next to the puppy. She remembered her mother telling her, that the ticking reminded the puppy of its mother heartbeat. Looking around the room skeptically, she finally relaxed and allowed a small smile to grace her lips, which quickly turned into a scowl of annoyance. She didn't quite like the strange feeling of elation, and joy at owning the puppy. She preferred to remain aloft and the puppy wasn't helping. _I'm just tired that's all, after a good night's rest I'll be back to my usual self. _Whispering a brief goodnight and rolled over and went to sleep. Soon after, the soft sound of Claude's breathing was heard.

Squall was thoroughly confused. He felt as if he was dreaming but conscious at the same time. It was as if someone had scrambled his brains with an Ultima and Pain spell. Images and thoughts were jumbled, like incoherent ramblings that tried to pass for the norm. The after effects of Time Compression were slowly wearing off, but he was still heavily affected by it. His memories were little to no help, because they weren't in order. One minute he was playing with the others on the beach with Edea watching over them. The next minute Seifer was sneering at him his eyes devoid any emotions except for overwhelming hatred, as he pulled a switch and sent thousand of bolts of electricity through his body. That last particular memory was enough to wake him from that strange state of being.

With a scream he launched himself into wakefulness. Panting heavily, he looked around wildly. His eyes had yet to focus on his surroundings. He was barely aware of being carried. Then he heard slight shushing noises. Shortly there after, he was able to make out a form in front of him. Looking up he came face to face with Fujin, her scarlet gaze locked upon him. It was too much for him and he quickly passed out once more.

Fujin was worried. Claudie woke up barking in his sleep. She tried to soothe him only to have him go limp in her arms as she held him. Checking his breathing, she noted that it was even. Torn between going back to sleep or taking him to a vet, she decided to watch him for a bit. She hoped the little guy was all right. She laid him gently on her pillow to rest, as she kept a silent vigil over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rude Awakening 

Sometime during the night, Fujin fell asleep while watching over her little companion. When she cracked opened her ruby tinted eye, she saw Claude staring at her intently. She quickly sat up, a bit disturbed by his gaze. Finally she shook her head at his antics and reached down to pet him.

Squall wasn't sure how long he had been awake, but he was grateful that Fujin was still asleep. It gave him time to contemplate his current predicament. It was quite a shock to wake up on a giant pillow and have one member of the pose sleeping next to you on it. With the effects of Time Compression worn off, he was able to recall what had happened to him.

Flashback 

They had just defeated Ultimacia and they were torn into the weird space that was Time Compression. He remembered trying to focus on his friends and Riona to get home safely but he was way laid by several factors. He remembered meeting Matron and finding out how she became a Sorceress, once leaving that 'time' he once again ran into Ultimecia. She was younger in appearance. He guessed she wasn't as powerful as her future she, because she didn't attack him immediately. Instead she stumbled backwards in shock and fear. Squall drew his weapon, a frightened individual was worse than any calm assailant. Her movements would certainly be out of desperation and that could spell serious trouble for both of them.

"SeeD!"

Squall just held out his weapon in a relax defense pose.

"I know the present, past and future here." She spread her arms out to gesture at the gray world they resided in. "Kursed SeeD wishes to go home?! I cannot return, you killed me… so neither shall you." Her once frightened gaze turned into one full of contempt and hate.

His eyes narrowed into slits, he had to attack. Rushing forward with the Leonheart held high. He cast Aura on himself as he prepared to use his Limit Break.

"Kursed SeeD is truly Kursed! Mongrel you shall be, friend to man but stranger to friends!"

Mere inches from the Sorceress he was struck by lightening that left him paralyzed. He vaguely noticed that it wasn't the normal white color. It was red and green in hue that left rings of energy circulating around his body. He heard his gunblade clatter to the ground as he fell face first unto the ground. His eyelids grew heavy as he saw Ultemacia fade away into the wind. Then he felt pain unlike no other that coursed through his body. His mouth opened in a soundless scream, as his body shrunk in size and slowly changed form to that of a puppy. Thankful he lost consciousness as the transformation was completed.

End Flashback 

Sighing to himself, which came out as soft whine, Squall laid his head on his paws. _I guess I should consider myself lucky to be alive. I need to find some way to reverse this, but how can I do it if I'm a dog. He mentally checked for a junction and found none. I guess dogs can't carry GFs. Looking over at Fujin, maybe I can use her to get back to Garden so I can see my friends and Riona._ That thought was followed by another whine. _They must be beside themselves. They probably think I'm dead…_

He was brought out of his gloomy thoughts by the faint signs of Fujin beginning to wake up. He cocked his head to side watching his former enemy and savior. Suddenly thoughts of the night before flooded his memory. _My mind was trapped in Time Compression so I wasn't aware of my action when she found me_. He wouldn't admit to himself that biting Seifer was gratifying but his tail stated other wise. It swayed back and forth at a frenzied pace at the mere thought and his ear perked up ever so slightly.

As he watched Fujin he became self-conscious to his unique predicament. He yelled at himself to act natural, and his mind yelled back that it didn't know how. When Fujin's hand came down, he took an unconscious step back in fear. When her intentions dawned on him he slowly crept forward and accepted the gentle touch. _This is kind of nice._ He unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Fujin was silently thrilled to see her precious Claudie in good spirits. Looking down she noticed his steadily wagging tail. _Affectious little guy aren't you?_

As Fujin prepared for the day, Squall tried to keep from looking at her pale form as she got dressed. He buried his head under the pillow and listened for the tell tale signs that she was done. Once done, Fujin opened the door and prepared to go get breakfast when she saw him laying on the bed.

"CLAUDE."

Squall lifted his head up, and looked at her. She made a gesture for him to come and tried to trot over to her, but his puppy form was a little uncoordinated and he ended up falling over. He heard Fujin chuckle, a sound he thought he never hear from the small yet intimidating woman.

"NEED HELP?"

Walking over to the bed, she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Squall was amazed he could hear a faint hear beat, but he was quickly side tracked from that discovery. His sensitive nose picked up a rather enticing scent of Bacon and sausage.

Raijin greeted his sister, while Seifer was busily cooking in the kitchen. Fujin sat down next to him setting Claude beside her. Squall stretched a bit when he felt the now familiar sensation of being lifted. He was face to face with Raijin. He was surprised that the hulking figure of a man was able to hand his small form without hurting him. _How would of thought it, Raijin the gentle giant._

"How ya doing Claudie?"

Squall humored him with a small bark.

"Oh that's good ya know? I bet you're ready for breakfast. If only Seifer would hurry up in there."

"I heard that! The mutt gets none for biting me yesterday!"

Squall bristled slightly as a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. The hearty laughter of Raijin caused him to lose his momentary anger and his growling ceased.

"BEHAVE!"

"But Fu, he's not doing anything."

"TALKING TO SEIFER"

That sent him into another peal of laughter.

* * *

Back in Esthar, the Orphanage Gang had arrived and ushered to their rooms. They shared the same wing of the palace. The boys were on the right side of the halls and the girls on the left.

Laguna gave them time to settle down, while he attended to some business. He hoped to have dinner with them later that evening. He made sure to stress that it was a casual occasion, for he wished to forgo the starchy formalities.

When dinnertime rolled around, the young SeeDs came dressed in their usual attire. The air about them wasn't as lively, since they last visited the palace. Laguna sat at the head of the table, with Kiros and Ward sitting across from each other. The three veterans had picked up on their somber and reserved states. A quick glance was shared between them. They had figured out that something had happened to Squall. It was all the communication they needed. Once they were all seated, the only chair left unoccupied was the one directly opposite of the President. Glancing at the chair, Laguna knew what actions he had to take when addressing them.

Once pleasantries were exchanged between everyone. Laguna stood up to address the table. The faint cramp that plagued him for years was oddly absent. However, he barely noticed its disappearance. Clearing his throat he delivered a speech that wasn't written by an official, no it was one from the heart that if one tried to quote it later, they could only remember the impact of the words rather than the phrase. Once he was done the girls were crying openly while the guys tried to remain strong, though a few tears did escape. The night ended with them all sharing a rather bone crushing hug. Irvine couldn't help but smile through the tears at the moment. It was like the family had reunited, he could practically feel Squall within arm's length. He imaged their leader would try to remain stoic, but would cave in under Sis's gentle coaxing.

Laguna shared another looked with his comrades. Kiros and Ward nodded their approval. _In order to heal, the tears must fall and feeling must be dealt with._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Days go by… 

**Days go by and still I think about you.**

Walking down Main Street, Squall tried to keep up with Fujin's short yet purposeful stride. He felt rather embarrassed following after her so dutifully. Most people didn't even bat an eye at the strange pair. However a few chuckled at the sight of Squall bounding after her looking like a hybrid between a dog and bunny. Once they reached a particularly frequented part of the small town, Fujin picked him and continued their trek. _I wonder where we're going. _His answer came sooner than he thought when Fujin stopped in front of a Doctor's office. Squall bristled in her hold, _NO NO NO! _Wiggling with great fervor in her arms, she was forced to scoop her hands underneath his front legs and hold his at arm's length. With the leverage gone, he was forced to stay still or risk falling rather painfully to the floor. Once he stopped his movement, Fujin gave him a rather strict glare, which caused his ears to flatten to his head in shame.

All too soon they were taken to an examination room. Fujin hopped up on the table and set Squall beside her. He looked around the room and noticed a scale and other various equipment. Then it dawned on him. _This isn't a vetenary clinic, in my efforts to get away; I neglected to note that it was a regular Doctor's office._

Soon a fairly young man came in wearing bifocal glasses. "Oh Ms. Kazeno, what a surprise to see you here."

The lady in question gave a firm nod of greeting.

"So what is ailing you? Is your throat a bit more sore than usual or is it something else. Because if it's your throat I have some new medication that may alleviate some of the swelling and pain that comes from over exerting your vocal cords. Though as you know it won't really affect your ability to speak."

She simply shook her head in negative connotation. Waiting to see if he had anymore to say, she began.

"GOING ON TRIP."

"NEED PROPER SHOTS." Reaching into pocket she pulled out her medical records and handed it to him. He quickly glanced over them before leaving to get the various vials of vaccines she would need.

Squall sat back on his haunches, thoroughly bored but slightly intrigued by the Doctor's words. _I never bothered to find out why she spoke that way. I thought it was a scare tactic. A ploy to unnerve the enemy with short clipped sentences that was barked out rather than spoken._ Looking up, her face didn't betray any emotion whatsoever. She seemed to be enveloped by a cold calmness, one that reminded Squall of himself. Quickly turning away from her, he looked at the paper-covered bed. _It's not like she matters. It's no business of ours. I don't care about her…_ He sneered to himself quietly as he had a mental debate. Subconsciously his lips pulled back and bared his small fangs.

Sensing Claude's aggression, Fujin absentmindly stroked the little one behind the ears. Squall immediately calmed down and once again was puddie in her hands. His worries were forgotten about for the moment.

Once the doctor returned and he administered the shots, he gave Fujin a prescription for her throat and some other information. On their way out after paying the bill, the doctor stopped them once more. "Oh before you go, here's the address of a vet. If you're going on a trip it's best to get your traveling companion vaccinated as well. Oh and don't forget to pack a good sunscreen. I don't want to see you in here sunburned like last time."

Fujin grumbled a bit at the Doctor's smile chiding. After dropping off her prescription at the pharmacy she took Claude to the Vet.

After the visit to the vet and picking up the prescription, Squall was in a bad mood. His leg hurt where they stuck him with the needle and the muzzle they used irritated his mouth. _I don't see why they had to use that thing. I was sitting there quietly, but no they had to use it because it's 'mandatory'. Whatever._ Fujin decided to get him a treat after such a stressful day. Stopping at a kiosk, she looked at a wide variety of leashes and collars for Claude. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at some of them. Hot pink, and diamond encrusted just didn't seem right. Finally she settled on a spiked black collar and a simple blue one. She put both on the counter and set Claude down next to them.

"CLAUDIE CHOOSE."

Squall looked at his options, the black collar reminded him of usual leather ensemble, so he walked forward and placed a paw on it before scooping it up with his mouth and giving it to Fujin. Quickly picking a strong leash to go with it, some dog food, and a play toy that Squall didn't see her garb, she paid for the items.

Once they were back home, she sat down on the couch going through he purchases. Calling Claude over, she picked up the small dog and sat him next to her. Reaching into the bag she removed the collar from the bag and placed it on his neck. Once she was sure it wasn't too tight. She put the leash on and waked him around the room a few times, before setting him back on the couch.

Squall just barely tolerated it. He was glad he was covered in fur, because he was sure he would have blushed to death from embarrassment at that point. He was grateful when she removed the leash. Jumping off the couch he went to investigate the apartment, when a unique scent caught his attention. Following his nose, he found it was coming from the Pet shop bag. The scent was alluring and he just had to know what was in it. Looking up he noticed Fujin had closed her eyes to take a nap. _Perfect…_ Knocking the bag over a small package of food came out. Sniffing it, he confirmed it wasn't the source of the smell. Walking forward into the bag his eye fell upon a rawhide chew toy. _I remember Angelo used to tear these things up all the time. Riona was constantly buying him a new one. I don't know what the big fuss is all about._

Clamping his small jaws around it, he tried to back up out of the bag. Once he was free of the bag, he hopped up on the couch. This took a few tries with him carrying the chew toy. Settling down next to Fujin who was dozing lightly, he sniffed the object before sinking his teeth into it.

Waking up from her short nap, Fujin looked around curiously only to find the bag turned over and Claude curled up on her lap with the slightly gnawed on chew toy. Shaking her head at his antics, she picked up the slumbering puppy and set him on his make shift bed before going about doing some chores.

* * *

Back in Esthar the Orphanage Gang was having a grand time. After the moving speech by Laguna and chance to talk things amongst themselves, they had come to a form peace about everything. Today, they had decided to visit the indoor pool. The Selphie and Quistis sat poolside while Zell and Irvine were trying to dunk each other under water. Zell was having a harder time since Irvine was a bit taller than him. Quistis was amused by their antics but chose to remain out of it. She focused on getting a tan instead, as she was sitting under the skylights. Pulling out a bottle of sun tan lotion, she turned to ask Selphie for assistance only to see her energetic running off the diving board.

"BOOYAKA!"

Scrunching up her small form, she performed a cannonball into the water effectively splashing Irvine and Zell.

Feeling somewhat playful herself, Quistis decided to have some fun of her own.

"Oh boys could one of you help me put on some sun tan lotion."

The Galbaldian cowboy practically shot out of the pool, while Zell was stunned for a moment before following his friend's lead. They pushed and shoved each other until they stood on either side of Quistis. Selphie just watched with from the pool, a plan formulating in her head to teach her flirty boyfriend a lesson.

The Instructor was thoroughly enjoying herself. "Hm, now who shall I pick?"

_Irvine would practically love to do it, but that would place him in a bad situation with Selphie. On the other hand, Zell looks like he's ready to burst._ Looking at them both for a second, she handed Zell the bottle.

Turning bright red, Zell fumbled with the bottle as he tried to squirt some into his hands. Quistis just rolled over onto her back as Zell kneeled down next to her.

As Zell worked the lotion on his former Instructor's back, he tried and failed miserably to tame the blush that covered his face. _I have to admit for someone who uses his hands to fight, he's amazingly gentle. _Quistis was falling asleep at the Martial artist's ministrations. _Oh wow, she's purring. Oh man if the Trepies were here they would have a fit. Tch, I guess I'm just that good…_

Meanwhile, the self-proclaimed lady's man briefly wondered if he lost his touch. Managing to sneak a backwards glance at Quistis, he returned to the pool with Selphie.

Not to be out done by her friend, Selphie made her move. As soon as Irvine was in the water, she swam over to the slightly dejected man. "What's the matter Irvy?"

"Why nothing, now that you're here."

Blinking her eyes at him coyly, she edged closer to him.

Her voice took on a breathy seductive tone. "Oh that's good. You know there's something I always wanted to do in a pool."

Irvine face lit up hugely. Taking on a husky tone as well.

"Really, now what is that? Maybe I can be of service."

Giggling sweetly, she swam to the far corner of the pool and gave her best, 'come hither' expression. Irvine swam all too eagerly over there. Once they were in the corner, Selphie pinned Irvine up against the pool's edge before leveling him with a kiss that had him seeing stars. Selphie briefly considered not going through with her plan but it was an opportunity too good to miss. Wrapping her arms around him, she deepened the kiss. Irvine grabbed the side of the pool to help keep them afloat. He was in heaven and didn't notice or care that her hands kept drifting considerable lower until she suddenly pulled back and climbed out the pull.

Making a cute whine of protest in the back of his throat from the missing contact, he looked at her questionably. That's when he noticed she had a pair of black swim trunks in her hand. _Oh no…_Looking down he made another shocked noise while quickly covering himself. Selphie just stood out of his reach, laughing insanely.

Upon hearing Selphie's laughter followed by a high pitched scream, Zell looked up just in time to see the short girl plowing towards the showers with a butt naked cowboy following.

"Eep" Turning his head to the opposite direction, he quickly covered his eyes.

Sleeping beauty was a bit drowsy, and didn't even bat an eye at the insanity that followed. She just rolled back over and told Zell he should be a masseuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Living on the edge**

Later that evening Squall awoke to the sound of Posse having a discussion. Climbing out of his cardboard box of a bed, he nudged Fujin's bedroom door opened and entered the living room.

Raijin was pacing back in forth in front of Fujin who sat on the couch. Seifer stood in the kitchen area watching the exchange.

The big man came to an abrupt stop causing his the large beaded necklace to rattle against his neck. "Fu, are you sure you wanna go back to Garden? I mean they could try and kill you ya know?"

"KNOW, BUT MUST."

"Why, don't you like it here with me and Seifer? We're like a family. Family is supposed to stay together."

"Aw just let her go Raijin, she's obviously made up her mind all ready. There's nothing we can do but wish her luck. She's got a heck of a lot more bravado than we do."

"SEIFER AGREES."

Whirling around to face, Seifer, Raijin looked at his indignantly. "Oh no, don't encourage her."

The proud blond walked forward and grabbed Raijin by the shoulders. "Listen, we both know I'm right. It's better that we let her leave on her own accord than try and force her to stay. You know she can hold a grudge like Mother Hexadragon." A small smirk graced his features. "Besides, I don't think your shins can take much more abuse."

Sighing heavily, Raijin's shoulders slumped briefly before he straightened up and ran forward to grab his sister in a fierce hug. "I want you to be careful okay, just call me if you need anything. I'll come running ya know."

Fujin tolerated the contact and lightly patted him on the back. "BE ALL RIGHT."

Seifer just watched the two have their moment, when he noticed Claude standing in the entranceway of the living room. "What are you doing here you mangy mutt?"

Squall looked up and regarded him closely for a moment. A plan was formulating in his head as Seifer continued to sneer at him.

Trying to act innocent, Squall walked over to his rival and sniffed his shoes. Wagging his tail, he jumped up on his leg before setting down next to him.

Seifer watched as Claude tried to be friendly. Checking to make sure no one was looking he gave the puppy a small pat on the head, before returning his attention to his friends. "So, how are you going to get there?"

Fujin pushed her over zealous brother away and fixed her rumpled clothes, before answering.

"TRAVEL BY FOOT."

While the Posse quickly go into a discussion about Fujin's means of travel. Squall lifted his back leg up ever so slowly, as to not alert Seifer to his attentions.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to back track across the globe until you reach a little place just outside of Shumi Village, which is where Garden is due to arrive in two weeks and…WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL!"

Looking down at his now soaked pant leg and shoe, Squall barked a laugh and took off running. He quickly ran behind Fujin and peeked through her legs at his victim. The enraged blond turned towards Fujin. "Look what your demi – Cerberus did. What are you going to do about it?"

Raijin just roared with laughter, while Fujin shrugged her shoulders. "GIVE PUPPY BATH." The answer sent her brother into another peal of laughter. While Seifer stalked off to wash his pants and shoes.

Moments later Squall found himself in the bathroom with Fujin running warm water into the bathtub in which he sat. Feeling a bit unsettled just sitting in the tub, he stood up. He walked back in forth in the ever-rising water, hoping that she'd turn it off soon. It was all ready up to his chest. _If it gets any higher, I may have to swim in it. I think all dogs know how to swim instinctively._

Fujin was about to pour some shampoo into the tub when Raijin called her. Reaching over she turned the handle on the faucet and left. However, she didn't notice that the handle was loose and water continued to run.

Squall eyes grew wide as the water now reached his head. Splashing around in the water he tried to imitate the way in which dogs swam, but failed miserably. A whine escaped his small frame before he began to bark and yelp for all that he was worth, until the water covered his head completely.

Thankfully, the silver haired guardian returned upon hearing the frantic barks and quickly scooped Claude out of the water. When she came in, Claude was standing in the middle of tub, kicking and twisting. Wrapping the small dog in a towel she rushed out the bathroom, calling her brother on the way.

After checking to make sure he was still breathing, Fujin felt extremely guilty about the whole incident. She tried to make it up to her small friend. Even Raijin tried to help out, since he felt guilty for calling Fujin in the first place.

Eventually Squall came around and put on the happy puppy routine of wagging his tail and barking happily. Though he refused to lick anyone or thing unless it was ice cream.

* * *

Quistis drank her favorite coffee drink, a Black and White on Ice while sitting at a table in a small ice cream parlor / java shop not to far from the Presidential Palace. Zell soon returned with a monstrous Banana split. Setting it down on the table, he took a seat and licked his lips in anticipation. Picking up his weapon of choice, a silver spoon, Zell attacked the 'beast.' After several mouthfuls, the young SeeD stopped abruptly. The former instructor, became alarmed at his sudden cease of movement. _Oh please don't let him be sick._ "Zell, honey what's wrong?"

Raising his hand behind his head to scratch his high volume locks he smiled sheepishly at her. "I just remembered that I didn't offer you any. Ma always told me to share."

Quistis started to emit a warm bubbly laugh, which shocked and slightly concerned the martial artist. Upon seeing the confused expression on his face, she began to laugh even harder. Soon she was clutching her stomach in pain and she tried to calm down her mirth.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I find your clumsy attempts at chivalry to be quite endearing."

"Thanks I guess, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." Shrugging his shoulders lightly, "But I'll take it as a compliment since it's coming from you."

Taking another sip of her beverage, she smiled softly at him. "Of course Zell, I mean no offense."

Zell's face thin split into an infectious grin. "So will you join me in conquering the beast?"

Shaking her no, she pointed to her half finished drink. Zell nodded his head once in understanding before devouring the rest of his treat.

Sometime later found the pair walking slowly back to the Palace. "Too bad Selphie and Irvine didn't come with us. I'm sure Selphie would have loved one of those banana splits."

Quistis smiled cryptically to herself. "Oh I'm sure they found someone to entertain themselves without us. Besides, I think they decided to indulge in a different treat."

"Oh, okay. I guess that why I saw Irvine with all those strawberries earlier and whip cream."

Quistis chuckled quietly to herself. Zell's ability to be naïve despite their lives was always a source of enjoyment.

"But you know, I prefer peaches and cream. What about you?"

Taking on a subdued tone. "Peaches are nice, but my tastes are a little exquisite and exotic."

Zell nodded his head, when he noticed they were about a block away from the Palace. "Race you there?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

Turning on the puppy dog look. He stooped down and looked at her with large blue eyes.

Slapping his lightly on the shoulder. "Oh okay fine. Just stop that."

He face quickly transformed into his unique fanged smirk that made his look like a mischievous devil. "On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3"

With that they both took off sprinting towards the palace, drawing the curious looks from the guards on their approach.

* * *

Back in the posse household, Fujin was busily packing her small duffel bag for the trip. Deciding to only take the bare necessities, she didn't have much to pack. Squall just sat on her pillow watching her. _I guess we're leaving tomorrow. So she's planning on going back to Garden._ He lowered his head to rest on his front paws and yawned quietly. _What good is that going to do me? It's not like I can talk. No one will know it's me, they probably think I'm dead…NO, I refuse to be to referred to in the past tense. _

Fujin was slightly surprised to see Claude stand up suddenly and almost fall off the edge of the bed as a result. Giving the small one a reassuring pat on the head, she turned back to her chore. She was done with her packing and still had a bit of room in the bag. Looking around to room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She noticed the chew toy and collar she had gotten for Claude the other day. She quickly stuffed both items into the bag and set it near the bedroom door.

Lying down on her bed, she took off the eye patch and laid it on the nightstand. She self-consciously rubbed the diagonal scar that ran across her eyelid. Rolling over onto her side to get comfortable, she came face to face with Claude's unwavering stare. She stiffened slightly, she could practically feel tension radiating off the small pup. Her eyebrows arched quistiviely for a moment before she reached over and pulled Claude into a hug.

Squall squirmed a bit in her grip, he was in the middle of brooding and it would do him no good to be interrupted. Settling down in her grip, he allowed the contact in hopes of her releasing him sooner. Minutes later, he heard her heartbeat and breathing even out. _It's amazing just how acute my senses are, as compared to my normal body. Oh well she's asleep now I just need to get away. _Placing his front paws on her arms as leverage, he tried to squeeze his small frame out of her grasp. However, his plan backfired and Fujin instinctively tightened her grip every time he was able to move a bit forward. After trying for several minutes to get away, Squall resigned himself to the fate of having to sleep in Fujin's arms. Resting his head on the crook of her arm, he too fell asleep dreaming about days gone by at Garden.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to all that reviewed and those who have simply read. I hope you enjoy the next three chapters. I've included three because one is slightly short. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Rolling Stones

It had been two days since Fujin had set out on her trip. Her first stop along the way was Timber. Getting off the train, Fujin grabbed her luggage and shouldered her backpack before walking to the hotel. Once she was settled and had room, she quickly opened the backpack to see if Claude was okay. She had hidden the puppy there during the train ride so to avoid any extra fees. They were on a tight budget and their round about course to Garden was going to be hard enough on her limited funds especially taking care of an ever-growing puppy.

Squall handled the ride in the makeshift doggy carrying case fairly well. _At least she put some soft towel in here, but I hope we get there soon; it's dark and getting hotter by the minute._ Looking out some of the holes she had punctured into the bag, he could just make out a few figures and then nothing. Giving up on that he just waited and was glad to see when he heard the zipper being pulled back, allowing the bag to be flooded with light.

The cursed SeeD prepared to jump out the bag when he felt Fujin's cold hands wrap around him. A low growl rumbled in his throat at his growing anger and frustration. _What was that phrase that Matron used to say, 'Cold hands mean a warm heart?' Or something like that. I guess she's not such a bad person as I originally thought. I guess it all comes down to what we're fighting for and the sides we ultimately end up on. The lines of good and evil aren't black and white but grayscale. _Turning his glaring gaze to look at the young women as she carried him around the meager hotel room, as she fixed him something to eat and drink.He didn't mind the cool touch, since being covered in fur provided him with enough warmth in their present area, besides if the saying was true than he was better off with her than Seifer. However that didn't stop the full on glare he gave her for stuffing in a bag of all things.

After fixing Claude a bowl of puppy chow and some water, she placed it on the side of the bed and put him down next to it. She watched as the little one, sniffed his food and then turn his head away to continue his glare. He sat down by the bowl ignoring the food.

Fujin looked up at the dog that seemed to be drilling a hole into her back. When she made eye contact, he gave a small bark and growl. She blinked slowly and wondered what was wrong. Sighing a bit, she wondered if she should have apologized.

Reaching over into her larger duffel bag, she pulled out a blanket for Claude and laid it next to him with a small chew toy, incase he wanted to rest later. Satisfied with that, she reached into bag once more and pulled out a small tape player. She chuckled quietly to herself remembering when Raijin had brought the old thing home after finding it in the trash. _Him and his dumpster diving. I have to keep buying antibacterial soaps because of him._ _But it really doesn't hurt anyone, and he did a good job in fixing the player._ She slipped the head phones on and pressed play. The first cords of the song started up and soon she drifted into a light sleep.

Sighing softly to himself, Squall laid on the floor his head sitting on his paws. The perturbed expression never really leaving his face. Eventually he got bored and ate some of the food. Squall kept himself busy by running around the room searching everything. His nose was on fire picking up all the variable scents in the room. Some were pleasing and others were rather putrid. All too soon, he had gotten bored with that and sought out something else to do. _It must be all this puppy energy that's keeping me going. I can't seem to sit still!_

Rolling on his back, he stared blankly at the ceiling. _What to do? I could exercise? I wonder if it'll matter anyway. When I return to my normal form will I be the same as I was before or will change according to now._ _Wait if I'm still me on changed into a dog, maybe I'll still have my scar on my forehead. _

Standing up quickly, he walked over to his half finished bowl of water. He stared into the reflection trying to find a trace of the scar he had grown accustomed to seeing since his duel with Seifer. However, the sight that greeted him was not a scared puppy. A slight whine escaped his throat followed by a low growl. Lashing out, he batted at the water with his front paw, causing it to ripple and splash. His sudden bout of anger was still unabated. Lowering his head, he grabbed the bowl in his teeth, trying to over turn it. _Wait, this isn't helping anything. I have to calm down. _Setting the bowl down, he wiped his damp paw on the blanket Fujin had laid down earlier.

On a whim, he used the duffel bag lying on the floor as a platform to reach the bed. Walking quietly as to not wake Fujin he leaned in closer to the young women's head in order to hear the music better.

Squall was pleasantly surprised to hear the last few notes of the Symphony of Seasons playing. He tucked in closer to the silver haired woman before he too drifted off in a troubled slumber.

* * *

Back at the Presidential Palace in Esthar Selphie was up to her own brand of fun. Leaving Irvine in a tangled mess on their bed, she showered and set out to find something of interest. Her natural curiosity got the better of her and she ended up down in Odine's lab.

The lab was a mess of tubing, wires and consoles with readouts that were in numerical coding. Selphie ignored them and went to the back of the lab where she had spotted the failed experiments chamber back when she first visited during the war.

Finding the door she was looking for, she tried the key code pad and groaned in annoyance when it denied her request. Grinning devilishly to herself she brought out her nun chucks and gave the pad a firm whack. The keypad beeped once before allowing the small girl entrance.

Inside the room that was flooded with lights upon walking in, she noticed that this place was actually well organized. Everything was labeled and dated and had little notes theorizing the possible reason for failure. Venturing to a smaller machine that reminded her of the projector Matron used to use to put on a shadow puppet show she pressed the green button. The machine whirled to light and a beam of light shot out of the front and illuminated the wall ahead of her. Frowning slightly she looked to see where you inserted any slides but noticed there was a complete lack of space for it.

She did notice some cords that lead to a helmet like structure. Picking it up she examined the helmet and started to put it on her head. As she lowered it onto her pigtailed cranium, she noticed the name of the machine.

**Failed Experiment Number 497: Time Infractor **

**Too many variables are needed in order to understand how to change the past.**

**Projects the memory of subject to allow for further for analysis of the past. **

"OHHHH." Smiling deviously Selphie put on the helmet and turned toward the screen. She began to remember her latest session with Irvine and was pleasantly shocked when her very naked cowboy of a boyfriend winked at her and she witnessed a third point of view of herself. Her checks glowed self-consciously and she thought of the time she lost her ribbon in Trabia. That too played before her eyes.

With quivering hands she took the helmet off and wiped the pooling tears from her eyes as a she grasped the contraption tightly and snuck out of the lab with a plan forming in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Beautiful Loser 

The next day as Fujin and Squall set out to head from Timber to continue their journey to the Shumi village, the pair was surprised when they bumped literally into Rinoa.

The former resistance leader was walking her dog when he slipped his Mistress's grasp and barreled over to the duo. The large dog barked excitedly and rushed forward as his sensitive nose picked up the familiar if somewhat changed scent of Squall. As Rinoa chased after the dog she didn't notice Fujin until it was too late.

Despite Squall's short size, his hackles rose at the imposing threat of the larger dog running toward him. As Angelo neared him, he launched himself into the air and landed on the larger dog's back. Growling ferociously his jaws clamped down on a tuff of fur.

The unexpected attack caused Angelo to veer off course and crash into Fujin promptly knocking her over. Rinoa who was chasing after Angelo tripped over the fallen woman and ended up in a tangled mess with the silver haired woman.

As the two women separated, Rinoa knelt on the ground and looked on in horror as a brown puppy of all things with grey eyes had tackled Angelo onto his side and was now was now snarling at the downed dog. Angelo was whining pitifully with his ears drawn back and trying to get closer to the rabid dog.

Rinoa rushed over and picked up the feisty dog by the scruff of his neck. The ensuing growl at her actions did nothing to deter her. "Don't you growl at me mister? You big, I mean small meanie! Look what you did to Angelo!" Squall blinked slowly at the familiar high pitched voice and choice of words. His growled tapered off as he noticed that it was Rinoa in front of him. Before he could react, his world began to sway.

Fujin blinked incuriously at the display. She scowled in anger when Rinoa proceeded to shake her now tame dog. "DESIST! DOG ATTACK!" Stalking forward she grabbed the puppy from Rinoa.

"Fujin! What are you doing here? Wait is HE with you? I bet you did it on purpose. You and hell hound of a pup from Cerberus. Look what he did to my poor sweet Angelo."

The woman in question gathered the puppy closer to her chest and checked to make sure she had all her belonging before shaking her head and walking away. She didn't get far before Rinoa grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back around.

Fujin had to reframe from grasping the girl's wrist and flipping her over. Her close quarter combat skills weren't needed but it's hard to ignore years of training. "Wait… I need to know. What's going on, have you seen Squall?"

The silver haired woman blinked once and tilted her head to the side regarding her. "GOING TO GARDEN." Releasing a breath she continued. "HAVEN'T SEEN COMMANDER."

The former resistance leader on nodded her head at the information. "You can't be talking about Galbaldia. They'd probably shoot you on sight. You're going to Balamb Garden then?" She received a nod from Fujin. "Before you go, I guess there is something you should know… Squall is missing. He never made it back from time compression. It's assumed that he may be … it's assumed that he may be dead." Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and her hands were clenched on either side of her body as she fought to regain control.

Fujin stared at the shaken girl for a moment. The puppy in her arms gave a mournful whine and struggled in her grasp. "SORRY TO HEAR. WAS GOOD MAN."

A pale hand reached up to rub her irritated throat. Squall continued to struggle in her arms. _I'm not dead. I won't be referred to in the past tense. I'm right here!_ He began to bark in Fujin's arms and Rinoa's heart softened at the sight of the distressed puppy. Plucking the little guy from the other girl she grabbed and held him eye level with her.

"What's the matter? Did the mean ol' Cyclops do something to you to cause you attack?" Reaching into her pocket she produced a milk bone doggie treat. Her own dog sat at her feet and watched the proceeding hoping to get a milk bone as well. Squall turned his nose away at the treat. He was sick to his stomach. Barking constantly, he tried to get the girl to recognize her. _It's ME! I'm right here! _However the girl didn't seem to notice. He let loose one last whine before going limp and listless.

"NAME IS CLAUDE." Fujin grabbed the puppy back and took the treat for later. "_He must be tired, probably the travel of stress."_ "MUST BE GOING."

Rinoa and Angelo watched as the two disappeared around the corner and out of sight. Angelo whined and nuzzled his mistress. Absentmindedly she gave her dog a treat before they continued to meet up with Zone and Watts.

Back at the Palace, Selphie was hiding the gadget she stole from Odine's lab in her suitcase while Irvine was out with Zell checking out the weapons store in the high tech city. She felt slightly guilty for taking the item but she reasoned he wouldn't miss it.

Once it was safe and sound, she bounced over to the King size bed and flopped down on it. Pulling her diary out of her pocket she began to write.

Back in Timber, before Fujin left the small city, she stopped in a store to stock up on some supplies. She knew that the Shumi region would be dreadfully cold and took the opportunity to buy a doggie sweater for Squall and shoes. She doubted he'd like them but he need something to protect him from the bitter chill other than his thin coat. Her last purchase was a set of bangles in the color of red, blue and black.

She wasn't quite sure why she bought the plastic bangles but she decided that it reminded her of Seifer, herself and Rajin respectively. She placed the three bangles on Squall's left front leg. Murmuring to Squall in that husky whisper of hers, she explained that the bangles would make him distinguishable as hers wherever they went. As he stood before her with the bangles on one leg and the collar around his neck he gave her a chilly expression before looking away at the direction they came. _ She has sound logic and the bangles can't hurt anything. The faster we get to Garden the sooner this mess with be over._

Fujin graced Squall with a soft small before they headed out into the wilderness of toward Dollet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Moon Represents My Heart 

By Squall's judgment Garden was scheduled to be near the Shumi region in two days. They had already been walking through the frozen tundra and were no doubt close to the elusive dwelling of the Shumi but they had yet again taken another detour along the way.

Unlike their many adventures in the swamps of Dollet and the Wilderness of Galbaldia there wasn't much to rely on in terms of survival. In those short two weeks Squall had grown considerably. He was still very much a puppy but he was no twice his size and weighed at least 25 pounds and was quiet lean and lanky.

As he followed after Fujin wearing the goofy yet useful dog shoes and sweater, he realized that she had navigated them to some sort of clearing that had massive coverage from brilliantly white barked trees with blue leaves. She moved determinedly forward until she came to stop in front of a large tree of the same species. However at the base of the tree was a single grave stone.

The silent woman that he had come to respect in their time together knelt in front of the stone and used a gloved hand to rub away some frost.

Creeping closer, he realized that the name on grave read Yuki Kazeno. Beloved Mother. Turning his head to regard the stoic woman, he noted the way her red eye softened ever so slightly. Absentmindedly she lifted her left hand to rub the skin of damaged eye.

_This is an intimate moment and I shouldn't be here. Intruding on something like this. I've seen her be so self reliant these last few weeks and it works for her. However she still has her brother and her friend Seifer. Yet she doesn't seem weak at all._

Pacing back and forth behind her, he debated leaving and giving her some space. He quickly nixed that idea. _If I leave, then I'll never make it to Garden, but then again she's upset. The way she rubs her eye is only when she's distressed. _He sighed softly and tried to remain aloof. Unaware of his own movement, Squall sat next to offering quiet support. The silent woman reached a hand out to stroke the puppy's slightly damp fur. Fujin had grown accustomed to Claude's quiet manner.

She started speaking to him in that husky whisper of a voice that he had grown so used to hearing. It was different from the way she seemed to bark or shout to others. "Mother died childbirth." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Fujin too early. Village thought cursed. Albino." She spoke the word with a sneer.

As she spoke her gaze never wavered from the tomb stone. "Raijin protected me." "One day Raijin was gone." "They came. They hurt Fujin." She touched her eye patch as she remembered the tragic event. "We went Garden." Her voice was nothing but a raspy gargle by now. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her bottle of medicine and swallowed a mouthful. "I learned fight. Became strong."

Squall listened with quietly as she related the tale. He knew that her throat must be killing her by this point. She wouldn't be able to talk well for the next couple of days. He stood up and walked to the tomb stone and placed a single paw on the grave before going back to Fujin. He looked at her briefly before licking her on the face. _I'm not quite sure why I did that but it seems like it needed to be done. _Refusing to acknowledge anymore of his own thoughts he ended them with a simple phrase. _Whatever._

They stayed in the clearing for a few more hours before they made to the Shumi village and stayed there for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Take Me Away 

**AN**: A little Trivia – every chapter is named after a song on my winamp play that was placed on Shuffle. Ironically, every song title has worked well so far. Also, to signed reviewers: Check your messages as I have been answering reviews via that system. To others, I'll try and answer it here when I get the chance. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

Fujin stood in Cid's office. She reframed from looking around the area, preferring to look straight ahead. Squall sat by her and looked around the room. He remembered how much he loathed the office as he gazed at the pile of papers on Cid's desk. The stack of papers was rightfully his responsibility as Commander. _What does it matter, it's not like a paw print can pass for my signature._

The Headmaster walked in the room carrying a cup of coffee. Upon seeing the slight form of Fujin and her dog he almost dropped his mug. "F-Fujin, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Leveling her cool gaze on him, she pulled a sheet of paper from her bag and handed it to him. Taking a deep breath she prepared for the daunting task of speaking for prolonged periods of time. Before she could begin, Cid's eyes crinkled quietly in genial amusement and he held up a hand for her to wait. "Judging by this application, I guess you wish to be readmitted into Garden?"

She nodded once.

"I do not believe that will be a problem. As you know there are those who will be upset by your presence after the war. However that has no bearing on your wish to continue your SeeD training."

"EXPECTED. STILL WANT."

Setting the paper down, he stood and approached her. "Welcome back to Garden." He held out his hand. Fujin met the hand with a strong handshake. "THANK YOU SIR!"

"I believe Ms. Trepe will be able to help you get everything in order. Are you only in need of completing the field exam?" Fujin nodded once more. "Well that makes things easier. I believe I can set you up in the cadet dorms but I'm afraid you're little friend will have to go. It's against Garden regulations to have animals aboard this vessel."

Squall sat on his haunches ignoring most of the proceedings until now. Turning his gaze to the headmaster he looked at the man, wishing he could speak.

She looked down at Claude and sighed softly.

"DOG BECOME MASCOT?"

Cid chuckled softly. "Oh Miss Kazeno. I'm sorry, but I don't think Balamb Garden would be well suited with the image of a dog as their mascot. A lion perhaps after… Never mind. I insist you say good bye to your friend. Now, if only I could find that blasted report from Galbaldia. I filled it away over four weeks ago and I can't find it. I remember spilling coffee on it…"

"YES SIR." Squall could hear the slight dejection in her voice. He doubted the Headmaster could tell the difference but there was a slight inflection of her tone that betrayed her emotions.

She knelt on the floor and looked into the blue grey eyes of her puppy. _I can't leave this place. If there's any hope of returning to normal, it'll be here. I have to stay for…_

Brushing past Fujin, Squall stalked to the Headmaster's desk and jumped up on the desk. Sniffing the contents of Cid's mug. "What in blue blazes is he doing?" Ignoring the outburst, he jumped down and tracked a similar scent of burnt acidic staleness to a file cabinet across the room. Clawing at the file cabinet. He cursed his lack of hands or even thumbs. _However I definitely rather not be a monkey. The jokes about poo slinging would get out of hand and I could never live it down. _Turning to Fujin, he barked at her and placed a hand on the second draw.

The Silver haired woman walked over and pulled the draw open. "Ms. Kazeno, those are Garden sensitive documents and I order you to desist, unless you want to be court marshaled." Fujin glanced back at the Headmaster. He was scowling darkly.

While they were distracted, Squall found the document and pulled it from the drawer with his teeth. Walking over to the Headmaster, he used his paw to touch his leg. Cid, snatched the document from his mouth and began to lecture him, only to realize it was wasted on a dog.

"I don't know what that was all about but I'm going to call security to have them remove this mongrel." The would-be SeeD grabbed Claude and lifted him effortlessly. She gave the wayward puppy a glare before turning back to the older gentlemen.

He waved his hand about before adjusting his glasses and reading the paper in his hands. His mouth dropped open in shock. "Well I'll be…" Placing the paper on his desk. He regarded the woman and her dog for a moment. "It seems that your friend has found my missing document. I'm willing to let you keep him on the premises for a preliminary stay. Or until you can find a better home."

"THANK YOU SIR!"

"I hope I don't come to regret this."

* * *

In Esthar, Quistis was standing on the balcony overlooking the stunning city. There was a slight breeze and the temperature was fair. The lights of the buildings were very beautiful against the night sky. Turning her gaze upward, she was disappointed that she couldn't see any stars. Sighing softly, she walked back into her room and prepared to leave the bustling city, and return to Balamb Garden.

The luxurious suite was quite comfortable with the red carpeting and the black satin sheets. She idly wondered if the decoration was chosen by Laguna or some nameless figure.

A knock sounded at the door. "That must be Laguna." Pulling open the door she was surprised to see Ellone. "Quisty! I came to see you and the others off." The young woman looked past the SeeD instructor. "Oh, let me get your bags." She grabbed the bag and scurried out of the room quickly before Quistis could protest. The blonde haired woman put a hand to her forehead before shaking her head in exasperation. She flashed a quirky smile and followed after the exuberant girl.

The Ragnarok Mark II was a smaller version of the vessel commonly used by Garden. The RMII, as it was commonly known, was never meant for space and would be perfect to shuttle the vacationing SeeDs back to Garden.

Irvine stood on the ramp and tipped his hat in greeting. "Well if it isn't two beautiful ladies coming aboard." Ellone giggled softly while her companion only raised an eyebrow before continuing to board. Not too long after Laguna and Sis gave their final goodbyes to the Orphanage Gang. Together, the President of Esthar and his adopted daughter, headed back to the palace as the ship took off.

The SeeDs didn't waste much time getting back into the swing of things. Cid had quietly informed the group of Fujin and her small friend's arrival. Quistis didn't seem phased by the idea of a dog aboard. However Selphie and Zell had to be restrained from going to visit Fujin, just to get a look. Irvine groaned and looked down at his brand new boots. _I only hope the little fur ball doesn't pee or chew on my shoes. If not he'll be on the receiving end of some pulse ammo._

* * *

In the small Cadet dorms, Fujin was oiling her weapon when a knock sounded at the door. She set the weapon on her desk and stood up. Squall sat by the bed, staring despondedly into space.

Opening her door, she was greeted by the sight of Instructor Trepe. Her eye widened slightly before she stood back to allow the woman to enter.

"BEVERAGE?"

"No, thank you dear. I'm here to talk about your upcoming Field Exam." The silver haired girl nodded once. "The exam will be thee days from now. Here is your mission debriefing and well, I guess I should say welcome back to Garden."

Eying the blonde woman before her with a weary gaze, she saluted the woman and gave her, her thanks. The Instructor softened her exterior and looked around the meager apartment before turning back to the girl in front of her. _She hasn't been here long obviously. There are no decorations or personal touches. Not even a picture, just a bed and a desk. _"I am sincerely glad to have you amongst us once again. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to contact me."

"THANK YOU!" Quistis smiled softly and finally turned to look at the dog that was staring at her. "This must be your puppy. What is his name?"

Squall walked forward and stood before Quistis. _I never thought it would be this good seeing her again. If only I could communicate with her._

"NAME IS CLAUDE."

She knelt on the floor until she was eye level with the dog. "Hello Claude, it's nice to meet you." Turning back to his owner, she asked a question. "I don't suppose he does any tricks." As she gazed back at the dog she noticed his intense gaze and couldn't help a small gasp from escaping. _He has the same eyes as…. _A softly spoken "Squall…"passed her lips, before her mouth set itself in a thin line and she stood up.

Hearing his name from Quistis, he inched closer and stood up on his back legs and placed his front paws on her skirt. He let out a series of barks to gain her attention. However, it was no use; the Instructor had gone cold and would no longer look at him. "If you'll excuse me." With that said, she quickly left the room.

He whined softly and dropped back to all fours before resuming his seat by the bed.

Fujin walked over to Claude and scratched him behind the ear. _I wonder what that was all about._ Murmuring softly to herself about the upcoming SeeD exam, she looked at the packet. Uttering a groan in realization that she would have to take yet another physical, she only had one thing to say. "RAGE!"

The puppy commander raised his head and quirked one eyebrow at her outburst, before continuing to contemplate his plight. _I don't know what's worse, brooding in your head or out loud? Well at least in here, people don't think I'm crazy. Then again… Whatever!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Delirium **

Freshman Cadet, Jack Thompson stumbled over himself as he spotted a pale young woman with a red eye scowling as she rounded the corner. On reflex he dived out of the way, only to land in the fountain. Fujin didn't bat an eye at the fallen youth but continued on her way. "I wonder if I should rethink joining Garden." He remarked to himself as he climbed out of the fountain and made his way back to the dorms to change.

Internally Fujin gaped at the amount of people in the Medical Center. She spotted Dr. Kawalski talking with her nursing assistant as she entered. The Doctor met her gaze and nodded in greeting. After the assistant walked off, Kawalski turned to the scowling woman. "Fujin, I suspect you're here to get your check up." The scowl morphed into a grimace. "All right, why don't you go and wait in room three." She gestured at the obviously congested medical center. "CAN COME BACK." "Oh no, you're not getting out of this one. We've enough staff to handle everything. Now shoo and get in that room." Sighing softly she trudged into room three and was grateful to see that the Medical Center had been remolded since her last visit.

She sat on the table with the white paper crinkling with every shift of her body. It annoyed her, and wished they had better methods of sterilization. Soon, Dr. Kawalski appeared with a brown haired young man. "All right Fujin, this is David, our new resident assistant from Balamb." She turned to David. "This is Fujin, she has quite the temper but don't let that deter you." "Yes Dr. K."

Blandly Fujin handed the woman her recent medical records. The physical went on with out much mishap except when David commented on Fujin's manner of speaking. Fujin gave him a tongue lashing that he would be sure to never forget. The young man left the room with his ears burning.

As the young woman stood to leave, she was handed more medication for her throat. "Overall you're fine. I'm worried about you being under weight. I want you to start eating better." The young woman listened attentively and placed her hand on the door knob to prepare to leave. "I'm afraid we're not done here yet, I need you to bring your dog her for a check up as well. Preferably today if you don't mind."

The young woman blinked and titled her head to the side. "CLAUDE. HEALTHY. HARMLESS." The older woman turned her gentle gaze to the young woman. "I trust you dear, but I'm only following orders."

Meanwhile, Quistis sat behind her desk in the second floor classroom and steadily wrote out her lesson plans for the third and fourth year cadets. The faint clicking of fingers hitting the keyboard and the occasional scratching of a pen on paper was the only sounds emanating from the room.

The Instructor jumped when she looked up to find Zell's fanged smiling face before her. "Oh my! Zell what are you doing here?" Flopping down on top of the nearest desk, he kicked his feet idly. "I was… wondering if you would like to go get something to eat?"

She smiled softly at his request. "I would love to, but I have so much work to do. I can't afford to leave." If possible his smile was even wider than before. "I thought you'd say that, so… hold on!"

He hopped off the desk and ran out the room to return less than a minute later carrying a large brown paper bag. Reaching into the bag he pulled out various wrapped parcels and placed them on the desk. He began to unpack everything. "I figured I'd bring you lunch since I know you're such a workaholic." As he set down the beverages, he turned back to her. "So, will you join me for lunch then?"

Quistis studied him for a moment. His cheeks were slightly red and his eyes betrayed honest, nervous, hope. She nodding her head in a 'yes'. She stood up from her desk and walked over to join him.

As the pair of SeeDs ate, Zell spoke of his latest adventure with the Garden Faculty. "I think even after saving the world, that one guy can't forgive the whole T-board incident. He tried to have me put in Detention. I think he's senile because he kept calling me Cadet Dincht. I'm SeeD level…." He stopped to count on his fingers. "21!" She sat there in stunned silence for a moment before erupting in a fit of giggles. "Oh Zell…" As she regained control of herself, she yawned softly. "Oh I think someone is sleepy." She straightened up quickly. "No, I have too much work to do." The tattooed man raised a lofty eyebrow. "I bet you're done for this week's work already." Standing quickly, he ran to the desk and peered at her work. "QUISTIS! You've done a month's worth of lesson plans. I think you've done enough for now." He slammed his hand down on top of the papers and looked intensely at her.

The Instructor's nose crumpled softly in agitation. "Fine."

"You can't keep doing this. Running yourself into the ground and losing yourself to some snot nosed kid and a paper cut. You deserve more than that, and if you're not going to take it for yourself then I'll be helping… Wait did you say, okay?" Flabbergasted he vaulted effortlessly over the desk and stood in front of her before beginning to bounce effortlessly on the heels of his feet. "This is great!" Coming to a stop he took a seat beside her once more. "Have you ever tried T-boarding?"

Once again, the blonde haired woman erupted into laughter.

Back in the Medical Center, Squall was scowling and squirming in Doctor Kawalski's arms._ I have been poked, prodded, FELT and ogled, however I will kill everyone if that man comes at me with a knife_. "Calm down Claude, David was only joking about the need to neuter." The dog wiggled his head around to stare into the eyes of the Doctor. _Why do I feel like he's challenging me or threatening me to keep his word?_ She averted her gaze after a few moments.

Fujin stood off to the side. She rubbed at her eye, hoping to finally leave the center with her dog intact.

"Okay, Claude has a clean bill of health and has had all the proper shots. However I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep him in quarantine until his blood work is cleared. It shouldn't take any longer than two days."

A low growl resonated from Squall's throat at the news. _Can this possibly get any worse?_

Later that night, he found himself located in the backroom of the Medical Center. The room was obviously apart of the new editions that were installed sometime during the war. The room was small and held four cages against the far wall. They were stacked in rows of two. He was located in the lower left cage. The rest of the room held shelving units.

Inside the cage, Squall anxiously paced in a circle in the small space. He had shoved the blanket and the food and water bowls into a back corner. _I take it back, things can certainly get worse._ _It's too small in here. I need to get out._ After hours of pacing, he flopped onto the floor and pressed himself as close to the bars as possible. _Hold it together, this isn't D-District. _ He let loose a low whine as his thoughts spiraled to darker times of his memory.

Prowling around Garden after hours was a sure way to get kicked out. The silver haired woman with the crimson gaze could care less for rules as she made her way to the Medical Center. Quietly, she made her way to the backroom where Claude was housed and opened the door.

When the door opened, the chocolate puppy froze. His grey eyes stared intently at the intruding figure. His ears perked up and his tail stilled. Sniffing lightly, he caught the familiar tawny and cool scent of Fujin. Immediately, his ears relaxed and stopped twitching.

She entered the room and blinked owlishly as she fumbled around in the dimly lit room. Flicking the lights on, she spotted the figure of Claude who was pressed miserably against the bars. Sinking to the floor next to the cage, she reached inside and stroked his soft fur. "Missed you, little one." Once again her voice lowered to the smooth lofty octaves that few ever heard. She smiled pleasantly as her puppy leant into her touch.

The entire night, Fujin murmured softly to the puppy. She alternated between scratching petting him as she and tried to keep him comfortable. _I guess I'm glad she came. It takes my thoughts away from other things. _Yawing softly, he stretched out closer to the bars of the cage and fell asleep under her nimble ministrations. Eventually, she too had dozed off, propped against the cage.

The following morning, gentle Doctor, walked into her office and drank some coffee. The night crew, reported no visitors. _I better check on my four legged patient._ Upon finding her extra guest, Dr. Kawalski shook her head ruefully at the sight. _Too bad I don't have a camera. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Journey of the Sorcerer**

**AN**: The title of this chapter is based on the song from, _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.

* * *

Balamb Garden was on the move. It hovered majestically over the ocean and afforded a rich sight to the crew and students. The Observation decks were more crowed than usual, but no one could begrudge the enthusiasm to watch the swells and waves of the ocean. The sight of dolphins flipping and playing below was enchanting as well. Even the occasional whale was a happy sight.

When the class bell rang, many of the students and staff reluctantly left. Fujin made her way silently to the observation deck as many had filed out. As she leaned against the railing, Claude stood to her left looking at the endless blue of the sea. The breeze was cool and gentle. She breathed in deeply and sighed softly. The two sat in companionable silence for a while. _It's infinitely better out here than in that damn cage. Though David has got to go. Kawalski can find a better assistant. _

There moment of peace was shattered at the shrill squeak of, "OH PUPPY!" _Oh no…_ Squall turned warily around to notice a yellow blur running toward him. His eyes met Fujin's for a brief moment before being picked up and crushed to a chest.

"SELPHIE! Darling, it's customary to ask an owner before you molest their pets. 'sides you don't know where that thing has been." Squall sat in the young woman's arms, glaring daggers at the floor. He sat perfectly still hoping that his lack of enthusiasm would ward off the exuberant girl.

"You're such a spoil sport." She whirled around in a mini circle before turning to Fujin. "It's okay right?" Fujin gave a curt nod. Selphie smiled brightly and blew a raspberry as Irvine. Changing her grip, she raised the dog to eye level. "Oh someone is moody. I know how to fix that." Taking a deep breath, she mashed her face into Squall chest and blew. _What in the blue blazes?!? _A howl escaped his throat at the weird sensation.

"Uh honey, I don't think he likes it." Her boyfriend reached forward to pull Selphie back, but she had moved the puppy forward and placed a kiss on the Claude's forehead. "Nonsense Irvy. Look his tail is wagging." The puppy of Balamb looked down and his eyes widened at his wildly swaying appendage. _TRAITOR! Now I know why dogs chase their tail. It must have a mind of its own. _He wiggled in her arms, hoping to get down.

The silver haired woman stared blandly ahead. Her eyebrows rose slightly at the exchange but she said nothing. Watching them for a moment, she shifted her weight and then sighed. "FAVOR TO ASK." The girl in the yellow jumpsuit spun in a small circle before coming to a stop in front of her. "Yes? I'm not promising I'll do it, but I'll hear you out." Squall suddenly felt ill but tried to quell the urge to allow the contents of his stomach to make a repeat appearance so soon after eating. "EXAM. WATCH CLAUDE?"

Irvine narrowed his eyes at the strangely worded request. "WAIT! You want us to watch your dog while you take the SeeD exam? I don't…"

"We'll take'em!" The cowboy turned his gaze at his jumping pigtailed girl and a queasy looking puppy. "Oh Hyne!" _If this was one of her cartoons she'd have stars sparkling in her eyes. _"Honey, I think you're making the dog sick." She regarded him carefully before placing Claude on the floor.

_I've got to get out of here. _Squall took a step forward and wondered how he ended up on his back. _I'm a bit dizzy from all the spinning, and now Fujin wants me to stay with them. Good old Selphie is as spunky as usual but did she have to bounce me around so much?_

* * *

Rinoa sat at a booth in a quaint café recently built in the recently freed city of Timber. The Forest Owls café was one of the few dog friendly establishments in the area. Angelo sat at her feet under the table lapping at his bowl of doggie Chai, while she drank an iced mocha. The low lighting and multitude of seating options was a hit with the people. Other patrons sat cozily on a couch, plush rugs and rocking chairs.

These days, independence leader was often found staring off into space. There were huge bags under her eyes and her voice was softer than it used to be. A yawn escaped her as she set down her third mocha. _I guess the caffeine isn't working like it should. Though I guess nothing would after days of sleeping only four to five hours._ She reached into her bag and pulled out a ruffled notebook and a pen. _I suppose I should write about my latest dream._

**Dream Start**:

_A red cross hovered in the air like a blazing sun covered in black and blue flames. Seifer kneels beside his Sorceress Ultimecia as she began her death throes. The blonde Knight remains motionless in a catatonic state as the women seemingly to turns into sand and grain by grain is caught by an invisible breeze and is lost in the wind. _

_  
The flaming cross goes out and plunges the world into darkness. _

_Rinoa wanders into pitch black realm. She calls frantically for Squall, for her knight. Yet he never appears. As she sinks to the ground and laments his loss, her iridescent wings erupt from her back and illuminate the world. In the distance, Seifer's lifeless body begins to twitch and move. He rises from the dead and approaches her._

_His jade green eyes are downcast in shame as he reaches out to grasp her hand. Sniffling quietly, she brings her tear-filled gaze to meet his. For a few moments, they are simply lost in each other's eyes. She feels a tightening in her chest as she feels wave after wave of hurt, sorrow, shame and regret coming from the man before her. Likewise, Seifer's grip on her hand increases as he feels her fear, loss and confusion. Finally he speaks. "My Sorceress." Do you accept?" Another tear trickles down her face. "I accept, My Seifer, my Knight." _

_The world is suddenly flooded with light as the blood red cross is lit anew with red and orange flames._

**Dream End**.

As her fingers finished scrawling the last word, Rinoa wiped a tear from her eyes. _Oh Squall, that's supposed to be you… Right? It should have been you. Why do I feel like you're not really gone? _Putting her things up, she paid for her order and she set out to go back to her apartment. Angelo followed dutifully behind her.

As she passed the ticket booth for the train station, she suddenly stopped. Something in her being made her look to the schedule. Her eyes widened at the newest destination. "Round-trip to Fisherman's Horizon." Shaking her head, she continued moving forward, but she couldn't brush off the tightness in her chest. _Just like my dream._

Turning back around, she purchased a ticket. The feeling in chest seemed to alleviate and she felt better. "Well boy, I don't know what this is. I guess you could call it Sorceress's  
intuition or something. It's looks like we're going on a trip." Shouldering her bag, she headed to the station to await her train. Angelo barked once and followed after his mistress.

* * *

Hours later, found Squall sitting on the steps of the Quad, while Selphie planned ideas for the Garden Festival and other upcoming events, Irvine had wandered off. He was bored as she watched the young woman pace up and down the area while throwing random questions at him. _Like she expects me to respond?_

Standing up, he trotted down the stairs in the direction, Irvine had last gone. Sniffing the ground, he picked up the scent of leather, oil and a light musk. He sneezed when he absorbed too much of it. Pawing at his nose, he followed the scent around to a back corner of the Quad.

The Galbaldian Cowboy was busily scribbling something on a large notepad. Hunched over the pad, he was seemingly oblivious to Squall's presence.

_I didn't know Irvine liked to draw. _Inching forward, Squall was about a foot from his friend, when he looked up suddenly and eyed the puppy. "Hey there Claudie, mind if I call you Claudie?" Squall deadpanned him. "Right, anyway, I was wondering when you would come closer. You're one strange pup you know that? You sneak, stalk or otherwise walk around like you've been here for longer than just a few short days." _Oh you don't know how right you are._ He moved in closer till her was right in front of the leather clad man. _You've always been perceptive. I wish you could see who's really behind this body._

"You have the same eyes, as a good friend of mine. I don't suppose you know him. Name's Squall Leonhart. We grew up together sorta, got separated and then met up again." Reaching out a hand, he rubbed the pup atop his head. "I have a picture of him, which I drew."

Grabbing the pad, the Cowboy flipped past a couple of sketches until he came to one in particular. It was a simple pencil sketch of Squall staring off into space, seemingly lost in thought. He was facing forward, with his gunblade held in his right hand. Unlike most pictures of him, this one showed him at a relaxed pose, with the blade held loftily rather than at the ready.

Squall placed a paw on the picture and ran it down the paper. He whined lowly in his throat. _I.. I haven't truly seen myself in so long._ Irvine, pulled the pad away and closed it. "Well I'll be, I guess you do know him. I miss him too. I refuse to believe he's dead. That's why there hasn't been a memorial service or nothing. We won't allow it until we're sure." He gave the dog another pat to the head, before scratching him absentmindedly behind the ears.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, telling them that he was right here. However, it would just come out as barks. Forcing himself to calm down, he looked over to the pad lying next to Irvine. _I have an idea. If I can show people that picture, maybe they'll see that it's me. I have to try at least._ Scooping the pad into his mouth, he went running from around the corner and into the main area of the Quad.

"WAIT! COME BACK WITH THAT YOU DANG BLASTED RASCAL!"

As Squall's paws carried him swiftly into main area. He cursed to himself when he noticed Selphie was nowhere to be seen. _Sorry Irvine, I have to find her or someone. One good thing about this body is that four legs are definitely better than two._

The puppy of Balamb bounded up the stairs and ran around the corner. His nose was working overtime as he tried to distinguish Selphie's scent from the myriad of those in the hall.

Irvine broke out into mad dash chasing after Claude. His long legs allowed him to effortlessly jump the two sets of stairs and follow the thief into the hall.

The pounding of feet behind him, caused Squall to pick up his pace. He ran down and around the fountain once, before finally catching wind of Selphie's fruity scent. Following it like his life deepened on it, he picked up his speed despite his aching jaw muscles. The pad was constantly jarring his grip and caused his muzzle to ache as he clamped down harder on the metal spirals afraid of ruining the actual notepad.

A stitch started to develop in Irvine's side, but he wasn't going to give up. His endurance was excellent from his SeeD training. _Where the hell is the little brown bugger heading?_

After passing the fountain once, his eyes widened and then narrowed as he noticed the dog heading for the Cafeteria. He practically breathed out, "Oh no!" before picking up his pace. He grimaced when Claude disappeared into the crowded room. _If there is a God, please don't let Selphie see those pictures. Please, Please, Please._

Finally, he burst into the room and watched with dawning horror as Selphie flipped through the notepad next to the hyper panting dog.

Squall stood next to Selphie barking and waiting for the girl to get to his picture. Every breath felt like his last, as he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs and he was overly hot._ I hate fur._

"Oh Claude. What do we have here?" He eyes grew wide as she stopped on picture in particular. Her mouth set itself in a thin line of anger. "IRVINE ROSSEVELT KINNEAS!!!!!!!"

"Shit." _She used my full name. I'm in trouble now._ He bent over and tried to catch his breath. "I. Can. Explain." The petite terror walked up to him and showed him the image of an overtly busty woman holding a detailed sniper riffle baring her resemblance. "Oh you better mister!"

He clutched at his side while continuing to catch his breath. "Gift. For. You." He smiled wanly at her. "Oh really? So that's how it is huh? We'll you'll not be getting any from me, because the girl in the picture sure as hell isn't me. You better go find your dream girl and fast." She shoved the pad of paper into Irvine's hands before storming out of the cafeteria.

It was then that Irvine noticed everyone was staring at him and the departing figure of Selphie. The silence was deafening. His face was overcome by a red tint. Tilting his hat forward, he straightened his clothes and walked out.

Squall stood off to the side and shook his head. _Can this possibly get any worse?_

"AW! A puppy! It's so cute. You wanna play pumpkin? You wanna play catch? Oh you do, don't you?" Blinking rapidly, he looked up in time to see an apple flying at his head. _Apparently it can. _Reacting quickly, he moved before the apple hit his head but missed the orange that nailed him in the butt. He yelped and took off running out of the lunchroom. _I'm totally made a mess of things. I bet is some kind of twisted payback for peeing on Seifer. I guess it's acceptable to scar my face but urination is out of the question? That was a weird thought… Now to get away from those girls. Maybe Fujin is back by now…_

"Wait Puppy. Chonda wants to play!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Beyond the World**

**AN: **This weekend, I'll be going away for a bit and I may not be able to update for a few days. It won't be terribly long. Now on with the story, enjoy!

* * *

Fujin lay in bed staring listlessly at the ceiling. Her gaze was unfocused as her mind struggled to replay the events that led to her waking in the sterile room.

_She was in Squad B who was being helped by C and were helping to clear out a monster infestation in Esthar after the effect of the Lunar cry. They had run into a den of Behemoths. Fujin quickly cast Shell and Protect on her teammates, Kenji Kojima and Matthew Bridges, as they engaged in battle. _

_Before they could really begin the battle, an overzealous youth broke ranks from Squad A and came from the rear of the Behemoth. He lobbed several grenades into the fray unwittingly before seeing that Squad B was engaged in battle. The silver haired woman was the first to see the threat and signaled for her team to take cover as the bombs blew up. _

_She was thrown backward along with two others and watched belatedly as the wounded beast began to cast Meteor. She struggled to move, only to seizure in pain. Gritting her teeth she used the pain to fuel one more spell. Using the last of her strength she cast cure on her and her party members before the world went black as meteorites loomed dangerously overhead. _

She didn't get much further in her musings, when a wet tongue assaulted her face. Blinking slowly, she was surprised to see Claude with his front paws laying on her chest and nudging her softly with his nose.

A smile blossomed on her face that soon turned into a grimace. Sitting up slightly she noticed her left ankle was in a cast and that her torso was bandaged heavily. She moaned in frustration before laying her head back down on the pillow. Turning back to her puppy, she murmured softly to him.

"Glad, you're here."

Squall scooted closer to the injured woman and looked down at the injured leg before glancing at her torso. _How did this happen? Fujin's a very capable fighter._ His nose picked up the scent of gunpowder and he growled lowly.

"Got blown up. A first. Friendly fire." She managed to lift her right arm enough to scratch Claude's back. The rumbling growl immediately quieted down.

* * *

Headmaster Cid sat behind his desk and went over the latest SeeD exam results with Xu and Quistis. The two young women had pulled seats up next to the desk and worked quietly.

The Instructor was the first to speak. "Sir, it would seem there were no casualties only four injured." Cid pulled out a cloth to wipe his glasses. "Continue."

"Matthew Bridges, Fujin Kazeno, Kenji Kojima of Squad B, and Bryan Adams of Squad A." Quistis laid down the papers and turned to Xu. "You have the battle reports, correct?"

"Yes, it would seem that Cadets, Bridges, Fujin and Kojima were victims of friendly fire from Adams, who broke ranks and entered the fray a behemoth." The high ranking SeeD riffled through some other papers before continuing. "I have a report from the SeeD instructor Mika that if Fujin had not cast Shell, Protect and later Cure before her and the other two were struck by Meteor then they may have died from a combination of their injuries."

The older man shook his head from side to side. "That'll be taken into careful consideration. Did the Squads accomplish their missions?" The blonde woman nodded once. "They were successful in clearing out the infestation of Monsters from the Lunar Cry in region Beta of Esthar."

* * *

In Fisherman's Horizon, Rinoa walked around the small seaport. The sky was clear and she was surprised to note that the small town had begun heavy renovations. The buildings weren't as worn looking as her last visit. _A true testament to their speed and ingenuity. Now to figure out what I'm doing here._

While she walked around aimlessly for a moment, Angelo had other plans. The normally well-mannered dog began picking up a familiar scent. His hackles rose and he growled low in his throat.

Across the way, Seifer was wearing a green tank top, blue jean shorts and hauling a large net of fish into a boat. Just as he finished his task, he wiped sweat from his dripping forehead. Reaching for his water bottle his keen eyes caught sight of a girl in blue and her dog. _This can't be good. _Licking his dry cracked lips on impulse, he turned to his boss Clark. "Is this it for the day? I need to get back and start dinner."

Clark flashed a toothless grin. "Sure. Let me get you something." The old man reached into his back pocket and removed a wad of Gil. "Here's your pay for the month and a little extra too. Oh and one more thing." He pointed a thin finger to a small bucket in the corner. "Take them fish with you. I'm sure they'll be good eats." Seifer stuck his hand out and gave the man a hearty handshake. "You old coot, you're a good man." He chuckled softly. "Get on now, before the Misses see you and invites you over for dinner. You know how Margaret gets, next thing you know she'll be setting you up with our niece Rebecca." Seifer grabbed his cargo and put the money in his pocket before taking off down the street. He called over his shoulder, "See ya next week!" Clark waved heartily.

Seifer tried to weave in and out of the crowd of people on the docks to make it to the main street and to get away from Rinoa.

Hearing Angelo's growls and noting his posture. She looked closely into the small throng of people gathered on the docks. "What's wrong sweetie? You've been here before and I know you not barking at the fish." Angelo took four steps forward and continued to posture in front of his Mistress as Seifer stepped off the dock and onto the street. "Wait, oh my Hyne. Is that? Is it…SEIFER!"

In a fit of emotions she ran forward and proceeded to pummel the ex-knight on his back until he turned around and sheepishly faced her. Her lower lip stuck out as she pouted and took in the tanned man. "You, you Meany!" She broke out into a fit of tears and sniffled indignantly before launching herself into his arms.

He dropped the bucket of fish and stood there dumbstruck. Mechanically his arms wrapped around the distraught girl. "Uh, hi." Rinoa's arms wrapped even tighter around the hulking figure.

Whimper and whines escaped from Angelo as he took in the sight.

Clark shuffled past with his wife and gave Seifer hearty thumbs up. He winked and wagged his eyebrows before grabbing his wife's forearm and pulling her along. While Margaret, looked devastated for a moment, she flashed him an endearing smile later.

Internally he groaned. _By morning, this will be the talk of the town. What the hell is this anyway?_

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he held the girl at arms length. Looking past the smeared mascara, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and her frame was slightly smaller than it had been before. _What's happened to you? I swear if puberty boy has done anything. I'll … go and get executed for treason? _ Making a split second decision, he grabbed the bucket in one hand and Rinoa's in the other. "Let's go back to my place and talk, alright? I promise I won't do anything. Raijin will be there." She sniffled light and nodded in agreement.

Soon the pair disappeared with Angelo following behind carrying a wayward fish.

* * *

The second floor classroom of Balamb Garden was empty except for one individual. The resident sharpshooter and ladies man was absentmindedly doodling on his notepad while sitting in the last desk of the first row.

He had a clear view of the door but no one would notice him until they fully entered the room. Currently he was using his pencil to lightly color in the image of him and Selphie standing at the orphanage as children with a sandcastle and a smiling Matron to his left.

Finishing the image, he thumbed through all the pictures in his pad. _Out of a two hundred page notebook, Selphie finds the one other picture that I would rather her not see. Though, it could be good fortune that she didn't find the one of me and her standing at an altar._

Looking around the empty room, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black satin ring box that he bought while in Esthar. "Now how do I ask a girl to marry me, when she's mad at me?" Shaking his head in irritation, he breathed out slowly. "Think Cowboy, what can you possibly do to get her to forgive you? She won't let me near her, but that blasted dog is probably A-okay in her book."

Leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms behind his head while propping his feet up the desk, he quickly lost himself in thought.

In the early afternoon, Zell wandered around Garden in search of something to do. He couldn't risk pulling out a T-Board. Quistis was cooped up in Cid's office with the whole SeeD exam results and he knew to stay away from Selphie after hearing about the debacle with Irvine.

A rather loud, "HOT DAMN!" startled him out of his thoughts. He started running toward the source of the sound. _That sounds like Irvine, please tell me he made up with Selphie and didn't find solace with some other girl. _Barging into the second floor classroom, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed his friend was alone.

"Uh, hey Irvine, what's up?"

The sharpshooter looked up with a determined gleam in his eyes. He quickly shoved the box back into his pocket and picked up the notepad. "ZELL! I have an idea and I think you can help me to pull it off."

Zell clapped his hands together. "All right, I'm looking for a bit of action. What's up?" He walked over to the desk opposite of his friend and sat down.

"First you have to swear on your life you won't divulge this secret."

His eyes widened marginally before returning to normal. "Tch, SeeD's honor." He stared right back and met Irvine's critical gaze. "Okay. I'm going to ask Selphie to marry me." Zell nodded his head once, before stopping and staring at the man in front of him. "You're what! I mean that's great and all but she just kicked you out of the apartment, you're sure it's a good idea?" Tipping his hat forward of bit, he tapped his notebook. "'Course its good idea. I'm going to have Fujin's mini terror deliver Selphie a comic book. I'm going to draw featuring a stylized fairy tale of the Cowboy and the Messenger girl. That should soften her heart and then I'll move in and pop the question."

Zell popped up out of his seat and bounced around in place for a few moments while thinking. "I think it's a cool idea and all but how are you going to get the dog away from Fujin? You probably didn't hear, but she got injured on the SeeD exam and he hasn't left her side."

"Well, that's where you come in."

"Oh okay." He paused for a moment. "WAIT! What?"

"You'll grab Fido when I need him. I still have to get a few materials and put it all together, but when it's done, I'll let you know. Then I need you to make sure Selphie is in Quistis' apartment. That way I know I can gain access to her and pop the question."

"Man… I'll help you out, but how am I supposed to get Selphie over there without rousing suspicion."

"You'll figure it out, besides I'm sure with all the times you and the Instructor have been hanging out lately, it'll be in the bag for you."

"Tch, you don't know what you're talkin' about." Zell turned away nervously as he face was flushed red.

"Hey, relax partner. If this all works out, I'll help you get your girl!"

"I'm not after anyone. 'sides I don't need your help."

One eyebrow rose slightly as he looked the jumpy martial artist up and down. Suddenly, a lecherous grin came over his face. "Sure. Like you don't fantasize about what a certain blonde bombshell can do with Save The Queen and willing able young man like yourself."

His tattooed friend completely stopped moving as his face flushed an even deeper shade of red. "IRVINE!!"

Soon the only sound from the room was Irvine's laughter, which was quickly cut off as Zell tackled him to the floor and the two began to wrestle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Kiss of Dawn**

**AN: **Sorry for the long absence. I was out of town longer than expected, but I'm back and getting into the swing of things again. Also, I've added separation markers between different scenes. I've just noticed that FF(dot)net has changed my formatting on the previous chapters.

* * *

In the Presidential office of Esthar, Laguna sat at his desk staring out the window. Squinting slightly, he could make out the faint spires of Balamb Garden in the horizon. As he stared out he was lost in thought and was only interrupted by Kiros clearing his throat. 

The thin man with braids shuffled the papers he was caring and spoke. "Perhaps I should postpone your meetings, so you could make a visit?"

The chair and the President whirled around quickly and smiled gleefully at his friend. "Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea. I can help good'ole Ciddy with the SeeD inaugurations and maybe visit the kids." He quickly picked up the phone and dialed Garden.

Kiros stood in front of the desk and sighed. "I suppose it's too late to say I was kidding?"

The older man drummed his fingers on the desk. "Hey, Cid. It's Laguna…"

"Now you're ignoring me."

"Don't worry about sending a transport. I can secure a ride, after all being the President definitely has some perks. Did you know one time, while I was in the Army…Oh right, back to business." He looked up to see Kiros shaking his head from side with his arms crossed. Laguna's features fell. "Hold on Ciddy." He covered the phone receiver and studied his friend for a moment. "Don't be sad old friend, I wouldn't think of leaving you or Ward here. You're coming with me. Now buck up! Uncovering the phone he continued talking to the confused Headmaster. "I'll see you in a few hours. I'll need accommodations for me and three others, if that's okay?"

* * *

Fujin sat up gingerly in bed. She suppressed a grunt of pain but couldn't stop the grimace that marred her features. Squall listened to her shallow breathing knowingly. _She's trying to fight the pain by controlling her breath. Looks like the painkillers wore off._

Once she was settled he jumped onto the bed to lie beside her once more. No one bothered the pair as it was a common sight for the last two days.

An orderly walked in carrying a plate of food and kibble. They both snorted in unison causing the man to raise both eyebrows in surprise. He set down the trays on a stand and checked the charts before leaving.

The injured woman seemed to pick at her food more than she ate it. He eyed her wearily and whined softly to let her know his displeasure. She turned a glazed red eye to him and tried to smile. Her smile never quite reached her eyes and he crept closer till he was leaning lightly against her. "Glad made SeeD." She paused for a moment and sipped the orange juice. "Wish Posse here."

Squall simply stayed by her side. _I'm not used to the idea of relying upon anyone, but I've learned it's a strength not a weakness. Fujin reminds me of how strong someone can be when they have the best of both worlds. I can't imagine ever doing this for anyone as a human, but I guess being in this form is freeing in a way. Before it was just an act, but now I find it hard to distinguish between playing a role and following my desires. Damn it! I need to be me again, whatever that was, this isn't me… _

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt an arm wrap protectively around him. Looking up, he saw Headmaster Cid standing in the doorway with Quistis.

The pair walked and stood in front of the small bed. Cid smiled good naturedly at the pair and let his gaze roam the room before turning to meet Fujin's stoic stare. The blonde Instructor stood with her hands folded in front of her lap with an unreadable expression.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Kazeno. I must say you're looking a bit better and I understand that the good Doctor will be releasing you later on today."

The only reply was from the woman in question was to blink her eye. Squall stared at the man wondering what could constitute such a visit. The Headmaster stared searchingly at those in the room before continuing.

"As I'm sure you remember on the fateful day that you returned to Garden, I agreed to let you keep your dog, Claude, on a short term basis. After reviewing the case and speaking with Doctor Kawalski I've come to a decision. I thought it best to deliver the news myself. I will allow Claude to remain indefinitely."

On impulse, Fujin breathed in deeply which caused her ribs to ache. She winced slightly before bringing her arm up in a salute. "THANK YOU SIR." Squall released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"You're very welcome Dear, however that's not the only reason that Ms. Trepe and myself are here." He gestured to the woman standing to the left.

"Thank you, Headmaster. As you know, you've passed the SeeD exam along with several others. However, after reviewing the case, you've been awarded the title of Elite SeeD. Elite SeeD is a group of SeeDs who specialize in Black Opt mission where discretion and fewer numbers are important. Currently you are the eighth member. This is not only for saving your teammates in the heat of battle in Esthar. This is also in recognition of your skills during the Sorceress War. Welcome to our ranks."

Quistis snapped quickly to attention and saluted the woman. The stunned bedridden SeeD was only able to return the gesture from years of ingrained training.

Squall gave a hearty bark of approval. Cid chuckled in agreement. He stepped forward to shake her hand and pat him on the head. "He's extraordinarily smart. It seems he understands spoken word very well."

"Yes, it seems he's well educated. Fujin, where did you find him?"

"ALLEY." She reframed from saying where, in order to keep her brother and Seifer hidden.

Before conversation could continue, Doctor Kawalski entered. "Well, this is certainly a sight. However, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave as my patient needs her rest."

"Yes, of course. Rest well dear!"

"It'll be good to have you on the team once you're recovered." The two departed while the Doctor injected Fujin's IV with painkillers.

"Now, I want you to eat a bit more before those drug kicks in."

Fujin grumbled darkly and took another bite of food.

"Oh, you too mister, that bowl of kibble is untouched." Squall narrowed his eyes before stepping gingerly around Fujin and taking a bite of his food." _I can't wait to get out of here. At least at the dorm, I get real meat and not this processed stuff that crunches horribly. It's impossible to eat quietly._

* * *

Rinoa sat comfortably on the couch in the apartment that Seifer and Raijin shared. The apartment was small but comfortable. She blushed at remembering how Seifer treated her. _I didn't expect him to feed me and then give me his bed for the night. I glad this couch isn't too hard. If it was, his back would be killing him and he'd be all grouchy and mean….Wait, why do I care? He tried to give me to a crazy woman! _

Inside the small bathroom, Seifer finished shaving and pulled on his clothes. The blue jeans and green tank top from yesterday soaked in the bathtub. _I really need to invest in a washing machine._ Walking out of the bathroom, he glanced over to the couch and noticed Rinoa pouting fiercely.

_Looks like Princess is getting back to her normal self. That's good; I don't think I could handle much more of the alternative. Women. They confuse me to no end. I suppose I could fix breakfast, but I rather know what the hell is going on._

Grabbing a chair from the kitchen, he turned it backwards and startled it. "All right Princess, what are you doing here?"

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know. I was leaving the café in Timber and I've been having these dreams. They're recurring, like same thing, every night. I barely get any sleep. Four hours at the most. I'm always tired now and I wish I knew what was going on. Anyway, after leaving, I got this sense to get on a train to Fisherman Horizon and I found you."

Seifer started at her for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

She twiddled her thumbs and answered shyly. "Since Squall went missing."

Blinking in confusion he stared hard at her. "Wait, what are you talking about? Puberty boy survived that last battle. What do you mean he's missing?"

Her face screwed up tight with emotions before continuing. "I don't think he made it back from Time Compression! Go ahead and sneer and bask in to glory of having beaten your rival." She sniffled once.

"You know, the old me would think that's rich. I made it out of Time Compression and that he didn't." He turned his head to stare out the window. "Now, I'm no longer like that anymore. After being controlled by that witch I don't… I'm not the same person you used to know." He met her gaze. "I'm sorry you lost your Knight. I think you're suffering the effects of being separated from him. It'll only continue until you lose that fragile grip you have on reality and your sanity."

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she futile tried to wipe at them. "I suppose I should tell you about my dreams." She stood up and went to grab her bag from Seifer's room. She returned moments later and handed him a small notebook.

His jade green eyes widened slightly at the sight of the book. He opened it and thumbed through several pages. He noticed that the hand writing was becoming increasingly worse. Rinoa's neat scrawl was hurried and become illegible at some points. He found the latest entry and quickly scanned the page.

The girl on the couch, watched as his hand clenched the binding of the notebook so hard, that she expected to see indentation of the spiraling pattern on his hands. "Seifer…"

He didn't answer for a tense moment. "SHIT!"

"What, what's wrong?"

Standing up quickly, Seifer overturned the chair and paced the room like a caged tiger. He held the notebook in his hand and continued to squeeze it tightly in his grip.

Rinoa watched as he seemed to be speaking softly to himself. She couldn't make out the words, but it only served to make her increasingly nervous. She drew her knees up to her chest and wished Angelo was here. Her loyal companion was out with Raijin getting some supplies. Angelo wouldn't stop growling at Seifer so it was best that he left with the jolly man.

She was jolted out of her daze, when the blonde haired man kneeled before her and held the book out to her. Mechanically she grabbed the book and laid it to side of the couch.

Seifer stared at her intently, and she could a million emotions pass over his features.

"You know, after everything, I only wanted a quiet life. No more of service or servitude to anyone. Fate seems to have other ideas for me it seems." He chuckled darkly. "I'm sure you know how demeaning it is to be controlled by someone. It happened to you, thanks to Adel and later Ultimecia. The same thing happened to me. It was like a horrible perversion of my dreams and desires." Taking a deep breath he continued. "I guess that I can never forget my station in life. I'm a Knight without a Sorceress and with you being so near and in need, I can feel it. I want to help and protect you. When I read your dream, it only confirmed it."

She began to rock with her knees held tightly to her chest. "But, Squall is my Knight! He's the one that protected me. I know what you mean about being controlled, are you saying that the entire time, that it wasn't really you."

Seifer sighed heavily and looked to the floor before staring straight into her eyes unwavering. "From the moment I met Edea in that TV station until the final battle. I was no longer in control of my actions."

The young Sorceress stared back into his gaze and knew before he spoke that he wasn't lying. The words really didn't matter. "I believe everything you said, but I don't want to at the same time. I don't want another Knight, I want Squall. At this rate I don't have much of a choice, I'm already getting weaker and it's only a matter of time before I may become like the other two."

"Hey, I know you like Puberty boy and all, but you have to ask yourself. Were you in love with him?"

She opened her mouth and spoke quickly. "Y…" Closing her mouth, she looked at the man as a tear leaked down her cheek. "I wish I could say, yes. But no, I could have fallen in love with him."

"It's rough isn't it? Thinking you're in love with someone and realizing that it's more of an ideal than anything else."

Grabbing her hand in his, he leaned forward until they were inches apart. "Remember that summer we had together?" She breathed in sharply at their close proximity but made no move to inch away from him. She unfolded her knees to allow him more space.

"It was wonderful, but then you said it was just a fling and left."

"I lied. I only did that because I knew if I made SeeD I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore."

A faint blush covered her cheeks. "You…"

"Meanie?" He grinned mischievously for a moment before closing the distance between them.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Seifer was the first to pull back, only to be held in place by a pale hand threading themselves in his short hair. When Rinoa released her grip, her cheeks were glowing and a small smile graced her face. He too was smiling.

"So, where does this leave us?"

"Well, first I think you need a Knight."

"And if I consent?"

"Then, we'll see where that takes us."

Sobering up for a moment, she looked intensely at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He bowed his head and nodded. "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't serious."

"What happens if Squall comes back?"

"When he comes back, he'll have to fight me for it." He flashed a confident smirk. She giggled softy. "You know, I've missed that smile."

His grin only grew wider. "I've missed you. But let's get down to business shall we?"

She could only nod. He backed away until he was kneeling at her feet.

"I, Seifer Andrew Almasy, vow to serve and protect Rinoa Heartilly. My life if forfeit to her. I dedicate myself to be her Knight, until her death and the succession of power is complete. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept Seifer Andrew Almasy to be my Knight and Guardian."

A red and blue light surrounded the two to cement the bond and she fell gently into his arms. He picked her up effortlessly and took her to his room. Laying her down on his bed, he placed a blanket over her and sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Looks like Fujin was right, you can never escape Fate."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - AAA**

Once again, Irvine sat in the back corner of the Quad putting the finishing touches on his comic book. He quietly worked on the piece, but he couldn't help the frown that had settled on his face for the last two days. _I hope Selphie likes this book; I don't how much longer I can handle her fawning over Laguna and ignoring me. The man's been here for three days and I haven't been able to pry her away from him the entire time._

His deft fingers moved easily as his sprawling scrawl wrote in a private message on the last page. It was big departure from the rest of the style within the book. The comic was drawn like his childhood characters that he and others fondly used.

"Well, it looks good. Now to get this to Selphie."

Standing up, he brushed off his pants and placed the book in a tan messenger bag. He shouldered the bag and walked out of the Quad and to the SeeD dorm area. Soon he was in front of B22, Zell's apartment. He knocked once and waited.

Sounds of crashing and hard thumps leaked through the door. The door swung open to reveal an exhausted looking Zell. The cowboy's eyes swept over his friend quickly. Big circles were under his eyes and his hair was lying limply against his head. He was gripping the frame of the door to hold himself upright.

"Ugh!"

"Whoa, what happened to you partner?"

The blonde martial artist stared at the man for a moment before replying. "Umh?"

Irvine scratched the back of his head. _Maybe I should come back later. But if I do that, then I'm not sure I'll be able to get the ball rolling. _

He stepped forward a pace. "Can I come in?"

There was no reply as the door swung fully open allowing him to enter. The door shut just as quickly, once he was inside.

The tall man looked wearily around the apartment. _I was expecting this place to be a mess, however, there's only one overturned lamp on the floor. I don't see a girl, so that rules out the obvious._

"What happened, you didn't get enough sleep or something?"

Zell blinked tiredly at him and shuffled through his cupboards until he found several curative items. He pulled out four different bottles and up ended each one in quick succession. He grimaced at the taste. His tongue shot out of his mouth and his lips pulled back to reveal his infamous fanged teeth. Shaking his head from side to side, his eyes lost the dark circles and he regained his lucidity.

Sheepishly, he turned to Irvine and flashed a wide grin. "Sorry 'bout that." He scrubbed his face with a glove hand. "I got hit with several nasty status effects while in the training center. They're thinking of bring in new monsters and I was selected along with some others to test it out. Let's just say that Garden is going to have to rethink some of the selected monsters."

The cowboy walked over to his friend and ruffled the tamed locks. "Well, it's good to know you're okay. Why didn't you just go to the Medical Center?"

"Tch, I'm fine. I just needed a quick cocktail and I was back to normal. Besides, what are you, my mother?"

"No, but I sure Mrs. Dincht would love to hear what crazy stunt her baby boy pulled now."

His eyes widened considerably and he grabbed the purple vest of his friend and pulled him closer. "You wouldn't!"

"Release me and I won't."

The cowboy staggered back as Zell relinquished his grip. "All right, time to get down to business." He settled on the couch, while his friend flopped onto a bean bag.

"Today's the day. I need you to get the pooch and get the girls somewhere I can get to Selphie without her being able to run." Reaching into his bag, he produced the comic and a two way radio.

"Man, are you sure this is wise? I mean maybe you should grab the dog. Fujin barely knows me. Why would she let the little dude into my care?"

"Say you want to take it for a run or something. Then bring him here and find the girls and I'll take care of the rest."

"Fine, fine, but you owe me." He rolled out of the chair and stood, before walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later he returned with his hair spiked and ready to go.

Irvine winked and tipped his hat. "No problem. I got you covered." He stretched out on the couch and sighed softly.

Zell placed his two way radio in his pocket, grabbed his keys and headed out to find Fujin.

* * *

Squall walked around the familiar Cadet dorm and watched as Fujin tried to pack. Her wounds were more of an annoyance now thanks to the use of curative magic and potions once her bones were set properly.

His keen sight caught the flash of something underneath her bed. He dove under the bed and noticed that it was harder to maneuver than usual. His jaws clamped down a shirt and he backed up slowly. _Guess I'm getting bigger._ Once he was free, he walked over to Fujin.

A pale hand grabbed the garment and opened it up. It was a blank tank top with a moggle grinning happily on the front. "Thanks, thought lost." She scratched Claude behind the ears and watched as the tail began to wag uncontrollable. She chuckled softly before retuning to packing.

A few hours later, they were done. Everything was packed in boxes and bags and ready to go to her new SeeD dorm.

As she looked around the packed apartment and the empty bedroom a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. Grabbing her ever growing puppy, she pulled him onto the bed and tucked him to her chest.

"TUMBLE!" _What does she mean by tumble? _Squall was unsure of what was going on until she started rolling around on the bed with him held firmly and safely to her chest.

This continued until they came to a stop at the foot of the bed and she was breathing a bit heavily. She un-tucked Squall and looked into his blue grey eyes.

"Like game?" She watched happily as Claude reached out a lanky paw and placed on her hand before quickly licking her on the cheek and turning away to stare at the wall. His tail thumped steadily on the bed for continued evidence of his happiness.

_What was that, I don't do licking. Squall Leonheart doesn't lick. It must be this body! First my tail betrays me and now my tongue. Or maybe that was all me… whatever!_

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Fujin pulled herself up and walked to the door and winced a bit. _Time for more medicine. May have over did it with the game, but it was worth it. _A grin appeared on her face that was quickly replaced with a neutral expression. "Not expecting visitors." She opened the door to reveal Zell.

* * *

On the second floor observation deck, Selphie, Laguna and Quistis were standing about chatting.

Selphie was bouncing up and down at Laguna's retelling of his heroic deeds while in the army. The president of Esthar was happily lost in one of memories and would reenact his daring movements.

The blonde haired woman watched the exchange with a critical eye. _Something is wrong. I know she loves to see Sir Laguna, but she's been following him around for days now. Luckily Laguna is too much of a gentle soul to send her away. He probably enjoys the interaction. This probably has something do with the incident in the lunchroom. Perhaps I can find a Treppie to give up the information. _She shook her head at that thought. _That would only be encouraging them even more. _

When she came back from her private musings, she was shocked to see her friend crying and embracing the older man. "He's a poopy head!"

"Well dear, I must say that I've been on the receiving end of a poo head rant one too many times. What did your boyfriend or guy do?"

She hiccupped and balled her fists in anger before clinging tighter to her childhood hero.

Quistis only heard a series of wails, while Laguna nodded his head dutifully and interjected with questions every now and then. Once she finally settled down, he held the girl at arms length and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Seems to me, that when he drew that picture he wasn't insulting you or suggesting you change. It's more of how he sees you besides any flaws that he or you might see within yourself. I'm sure he loves you for you and wouldn't change you for the world, but sometimes everyone likes to seem themselves a bit different right?"

The pigtailed girl nodded and sniffled. "I guess you're right."

He chuckled softly. "Maybe. I've had years on you guys and it all wasn't spent chasing after the next big thrill. You should probably give him a chance to explain himself."

"Thank you Sir Laguna!" Her tears quickly faded and a huge grin broke out on her face before she hugged the President once more and managed to lift him off the ground.

During his airtime courtesy of his rambunctious friend, he spotted a medium sized ball of fur walking through the doors and over to them. "When did you guys get a rat problem? I haven't seen ones that big since my time in Deling." He felt the arms holding him up stiffen before going slack and releasing him. He landed on his feet and turned to the creature.

The girl in the yellow jumper shrieked and bounced from side to side. "Rat? Where? I hate them!"

Quisitis marched over to the hysterical girl and spoke quickly in her ear, before she could pull out her nun chucks. The Instructor gestured ruefully over to dog standing to the side.

Squall started growling as soon as the man spoke. _A RAT! Of all the pig headed things to say…_ Looking closely he realized who had spoken and he felt his stomach drop. _Laguna..Fa.. no the President is here?_ He stood frozen off to the side watching the man idly scratch the back of his head and looking right back him. Before their eyes could meet, he turned back to his task at hand. _If I can't figure out how to get out of my own trouble, then I can at least help my friends._

Subtly ignoring the President, he trotted over to his target and held out the comic. Selphie assumed a squat and stared at the dog. "You have something for me again?" He made no movement.

The Instructor watched the exchange and couldn't help but be reminded of their missing Commander. _It's as if he's saying 'whatever'._ _Maybe I'm losing it. I should probably keep this to myself…_

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the comic from the small dog who immediately sat back on his haunches and placed his head on his front paws as he reclined. She gasped as she began to read through the comic. Moments later she burst into tears again.

Laguna was the first to speak. "Don't tell me he's still a poo poo head?"

Flashing a bright smile, she giggled softly before latching onto Quistis and squeezing her with all her strength and then rushing over to the older man. "He's still a poopie head but he's my incredibly awesome Cowboy poopie head."

She showed the two of them the cover of the comic.

"The Cowboy and the Messenger."

The trio were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Irvine strolled into the door and tipped his hat in greeting. "Is there room for one more at this little party?" His gaze turned sheepishly to his messenger girl.

"Oh Irvy!" She ran forward and jumped on the tall man. He easily caught her in a tight grip and spun her in a circle. "I love the story!" Jumping down form his arms, she placed the hat on her head and grinned.

"Thanks, I'm glad. I'm sorry I got you so upset in the first place."

She punched him on the shoulder causing him to wince slightly, but he covered it with a grin. "It's okay. You'll always be my Cowboy."

"Funny you should say that." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He dropped to one knee in front of the small girl. She titled her head to the side and hummed softly in the back of her throat. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Quistis put a hand over her mouth and gasped softly. Laguna, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze while grinning cheekily.

The puppy Commander took in everything from his forgotten spot on the floor. His ears folded to the side of his head in preparation for more screaming.

Irvine grasped her hand in his and looked into her soft brown eyes. "Selphie Tilmitt, the little Messenger Girl that could, will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and produced the small satin box and silver ring with a multi-stone setting of various gems and a diamond in the center.

Sucking in a deep breath, she breathed a quiet. "Yes." She held out her trembling hand as he slid the ring onto her finger. She looked down at the ring for a moment, before dragging him to his feet and kissing the boy soundly on the lips. When they came up for air, Irvine looked like Zell earlier in the day.

When the two broke apart, Quistis rushed over and embraced the young woman. "Congratulations!"

The stunned Cowboy accepted a hearty handshake from Laguna who clapped him on the back so hard that it knocked the wind out of him.

Squall stood up and started to walk away as he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He couldn't bring himself to leave. Letting out a puff of air, he walked over to Irvine and held out a paw, hoping the man would get his meaning.

The recently engaged man, looked down and grasped the paw and they shook hands. "Thanks partner, I appreciate it."

"Son, you mind telling me who this is?"

Irvine released the paw and scooped the dog up into his arms. "This is Fujin's dog, Claude. He's a bit of a trouble maker but he's a good guy."

Laguna patted the dog on the head. "He has the strangest eyes for his breed." _I've never seen a chocolate lab with grey blue eyes, they remind me of Raine._

He didn't have long to ponder, before Selphie declared it was time to celebrate by going out to dinner with everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – One Headlight**

In the wee hours of the night, Selphie and Irvine's apartment was full of people. The modest apartment featured a kitchenette and large living room. The master bedroom was to the right and the bathroom to the left.

Laguna and Ellone sat at the kitchen table, laughing merrily from time to time at the antics of their friends.

The newly engaged couple snuggled happily on their small couch. Zell sat in the only remaining chair. At one point through in the night, Quistis flopped into his lap and stayed there.

Squall was underneath the table were Ellone and Laguna were quietly chatting. He looked around and absentmindedly whined when he thought about Fujin. _I wish she was here, or that I was there. Who ever thought of dragging a puppy to a restaurant and then an engagement party? Well I guess it's not so strange for Rinoa, but I'm not even their dog. I suppose their lucky that Fujin allowed this or they'd be in for quite a fight. _

Selphie stood up and noticed that things were winding down and decided to unveil her latest surprise. "Everyone, I have something to show all of you. First I have to ask Sir Laguna to not be mad at me. I sorta-kinda, accidentally-on-purpose borrowed something from Dr. Odine and brought it home with me. I promise it's not a weapon or anything like that."

The man in question, brows furrowed in thought but remained silent. _Let's see what she 'borrowed' first before passing judgment. I mean, I've done my fair share of that kind of thing during my travels. Heck, Kiros made my ear burns when he was mad at me. Too bad the guys left early, they might have gotten a kick out of this._

Moments later, Selphie arrived with the Time Infractor and placed it on a coffee table by the sofa. "Okay, so it's called the Time Infractor, but I like to call it memory lane viewer. It's easier to show than explain it."

She popped on the helmet and aimed the machine at a blank wall to the left of the couch and flipped the switch.

"Since Zell and Sis missed my engagement, here's a replay for the two of you."

The lights in the machine flickered and it whirled to life to begin the replay of Selphie crying on Laguna's shoulder to the moment where Irvine proposed.

The martial artist gave his friend thumbs up was awe struck by the power of the machine. "Dude, that's freakin' sweet. You mean you can show people your memories?"

Ellone was clapping happily. "That was so sweet!"

"Yep!" She whirled around to the pair in the kitchen. "You're not mad are you?"

The ex-solider smiled at the young woman. "Consider it an early engagement present. If it ever breaks, I'll have it fixed for you."

"Yay! Thank you! Now who's next?"

Squall sat under the table and was stunned at the ability of the machine. _This is my chance; I can show them what happened. I just need to get under that helmet. It's now or never._

Rushing forward, Squall tackled Selphie to the floor and pawed and licked at her. "Oh wow, you sure are friendly tonight aren't you fella?" She took the helmet off and placed it on the couch. She reached forward to embrace him, but he slipped from her grip and tried to wedge his head underneath the helmet.

The Instructor giggled at Claude's enthusiasm. Leaning down to speak in Zell's ear, she spoke in a soft tone, causing the man to blush lightly at her closer proximity despite the casual words. "You're right, he is smart, and maybe he wants to show us something."

Once Squall was situated as best he could in the helmet, he thought back to the night that he was turned into a dog _I hope this works. I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't._

The machine once again whirled to life and all present was treated to the sight of the familiar bareness of a time compressed world.

Ellone and Laguna watched in shocked silence as they witnessed the final battle of the Orphanage gang against the insane sorceress.

As the scene played out, everyone in the room gave a collected gasp of surprise when they saw Squall encounter the younger sorceress in another time.

"_Kursed SeeD is truly Kursed! Mongrel you shall be, friend to man but stranger to friends!"_

The puppy commander whined softly as he heard the words spoken once more. _That's the moment my life completely changed. It's strange seeing it from this perspective._

Watching as their friend's form twisted into that of a puppy, their eyes turned collectively to the dog sitting on the couch.

Laguna was the first into action, surprising the occupants of the room and spurring them into action as well. Kneeling in front of the couch, he lifted the helmet with trembling hands off of his son turned canine. "Squall?"

_I did it! They know the truth. _He stared at the man who shared similar features as him and nodded his head once.

"HOT DAMN!" and other joyous shrieks followed from everyone in the room.

The blonde martial artist was so startled, he stood up abruptly and knocked the woman in his lap to the floor. His face flamed to life, as he helped up the stunned Instructor who was unaware of the infraction as everyone seemed to gather toward the couch.

The group started firing off questions in rapids succession. Squall's ears flattened tightly to his skull and he groaned as the noise was rapidly giving him a headache. He barked once but it only aggravated his aching head more. Acting quickly, he slid the helmet on and thought quickly of a scene similar to this one.

The machine flared to life, and the perturbed Commander shouted 'SILENCE', effectively causing everyone to stop on screen and in real life.

Climbing back out from under the machine, he looked at all his friends faces before laying back down and laying his head on his paws. His eyes caught sight of the familiar bangle that Fujin had given him and he felt a tightening in his gut. _What am I going to do about her?_

He didn't get far into his thoughts before someone picked him up and cradled him in their arms. On instinct, he sniffed the person and was reminded of wild flowers and other earthy scents. Looking up he realized that Ellone was holding him. _Sis…_ In a rare mood he nuzzled her neck. _I'm just stressed and all that cuddling with Fujin has finally gotten to me. It's alright just this once._

Hours later, the group was still in the same apartment. The thought to be lost Commander, had been passed around to everyone in the room more than once and he was getting tired of the constant handling.

Ironically, it was Laguna who saved from another round of molestation. Currently, Squall sat in his lap, while the older man absentmindedly scratched or petted him on the head while talking to his friends. _I suppose this is better than everyone else's bear hugs and kisses. Though, I swear if anyone takes a picture, I'm going to rip it to shreds. _

Everyone had resumed their original seating arrangements.

Quistis, was the first to speak. "I believe, that we need to work on turning him back into human, but I doubt normal means will work. We've been through possible spells and curative items that could be used. However, I believe we may need to bring in Rinoa."

"That sounds like a good idea, but I still think that we should try everything." The messenger girl turned to her fiancé and hugged him tighter. "Has anyone seen her anyway?"

"Tch! Last thing we heard, she was back in Timber."

Clearing his throat, Laguna spoke. "I will contact Odine and see if he finds out anything. However, I hesitant to let that man near Squall. It may prove fruitful."

While everyone was discussing possible methods of changing their friend back, Zell was lost in thought. At one point his leg began to bounce and twitch, jarring the woman on his lap. Quistis smiled despite the movement. Placing a hand on the more hyperactive leg, she gave it a squeeze and effectively brought him out of his thoughts. He flashed a sheepish grin before maneuvering her a bit to the left and sticking his head around her body. A small yelp escaped her and she giggled softly to cover it up. _He certainly has quite a grip on me, but I don't mind._

"Hey guys, I've been thinking. It's great we've found our bro' and all, but what are we going to do about Fujin? I mean we can't just confiscate her puppy and then one day show up with Squall and tell her that Claude strangely disappeared."

"Hm..That does present quite the problem. She's quite attached to him and Headmaster Cid has already granted her permission to keep Claude." Quistis leaned back against Zell and sighed.

"What are we supposed to do. Let Fujin keep her 'Claudie' and we lose Squall?"

"Now, Selphie darling don't fret. Don't think like that. Of course we're going to help Squall but we can't just snatch him from her. That'll just be plain cruel. We should probably tell her the truth."

Ellone finally spoke up, as she sensed another argument. "Are you sure, that's wise? I mean maybe we should leave well enough alone, and just let her continue to think Claude is Claude and cross that bridge when we get to it?"

_Someone has to be the voice of reason in this entire thing. Kiros would probably get a kick out of this._ "Look, first we should let Cid know. Then we should try and get in contact with Rinoa. I'm sure the Headmaster will decide whether or not Fujin needs to know what's going on. In the meanwhile, I'll contact Odine on the potency of Sorceress magic. Now, I propose we all head for bed." Laguna looked down fondly at the dozing form of his son. _As soon as I get the chance, I'm going to tell the boy everything. Right now, it's best to let him rest._

As the group began to prepare to leave, there was a strong knock at the door. The room descended into silence. Every occupant in room turned a weary eye to Selphie and Irvine who were lounging on the couch.

The feisty young woman, sighed and scrabbled up and over to the door. "Oh for Hyne sakes, who could it be at this hour?"

Yanking the door open she shrieked when she took in the familiar silver haired woman scowling darkly and looking worse for wear.

Thinking quickly, she leaned heavily against the door to block her entrance. "Oh, uh, hey Fujin! What can I do for you?"

She studied her with a critical gaze before speaking. "LOOKING FOR CLAUDE."

"You're looking for your puppy." She giggled nervously. "I bet you miss him tons? Yep, I'd certainly miss my puppy if he were missing."

In the background, Irvine silently smacked his forehead as her awkwardness.

"INTOXICATED?" Her tone sounded quizzical but other wise unchanged.

"What? What made you think that?"

She gestured blandly to the girl. "BEHAVIOR. STRANGE."

"Why you little!"

"POT. KETTLE. BLACK!" She practically growled the last sentence.

Inside the apartment, Zell covered his mouth to reframe from laughing at the classic jab.

Selphie blinked incredulously at the stoic woman. "Listen here, I just got engaged and that's no way to speak to me."

Fuin's eye narrowed at the girl before sighing and rubbing her temple. "APOLOGY. CONCERNED. CONGRATULATIONS." She finished the last part wearily and massaged her irritated throat.

Having heard enough, Laguna cradled Squall to his chest and tapped the girl on the shoulder gaining her attention. Instinctually the girl moved aside for her childhood hero.

"Sorry about that young lady. Here's your dog. I'm afraid the guys and I tuckered him out."

Pale hands carefully extracted the canine from his arms and held him gently. She nodded her head in thanks and turned to go, only to stop a foot from the door before turning back.

"APPRECIATE. TAKE CARE." She hugged the dog tighter and then began to the trek back to her new SeeD dorm.

As he stood in the doorway watching the young woman walk off, he frowned slightly. _Whatever happens now, someone is definitely going to get hurt._ Putting on a tired smile, he walked back into the room and said his goodbyes before walking Ellone back to the guest wing.

* * *

Entering the guest suite that he shared with Kiros and Ward, he quickly changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. The door separating the suite was currently closed, so he wasn't too worried about waking his long time friends. He let out a tired breath. "Today's certainly been wild. I find my boy, witnessed an engagement and learned that Sorceresses in time compression are just as vengeful as any woman scorned. Though I'd like to think Raine is kicking her ass eight ways past Sunday."

"'Guna, you're doing it again."

Startled the President of Esthar, popped up in his bed and groaned as his neck protested at the quick movement. He looked up to see Kiros standing in the doorway.

"Sorry man, thanks for telling me." He grinned sheepishly before yawning.

"Whenever you start thinking out loud, it's can't be good." Suppressing a yawn of his own. He shifted his weight and looked critically at the man. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"In the morning, I'll fill you in." Pausing for a moment. "Tomorrow we'll get an early breakfast and I want to pay a visit to Doctor Odine."

"No problem, goodnight old friend."

"Night…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Instrumental **

**AN: **I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this fic. I've been responding to reviews, as best as possible via the reply feature. For those not signed, I wanted to say thank you as well (Camille, Elz and yinyangwhitetiger).

* * *

The elevator dinged and interrupted the Headmaster from his thoughts as Xu stepped out. From behind his desk, he straightened up and gestured for the saluting woman to stand down.

"Yes Sir?"

"Xu my Dear, I have a one man mission that I wish to impart on you. Are you willing to take it?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Good, I knew I could count on you. I need you to take the Ragnarok and pick up someone from the ruins on Centra. There's a little orphanage located on the coast of the continent. Afterwards, your contact will be able to tell you where to go next. Once that is done, you will rendezvous back with Garden. In case Garden has moved, I'll have Nida radio the coordinates to you." Taking a sip of his chilled coffee, he groaned at the taste before continuing. "The ship is prepped and ready. Leave at your earliest discretion."

The high ranking SeeD saluted and took the mission details from Cid. "I'll be ready to leave within the hour, Sir."

"Good, do keep me in touch. Dismissed."

Long after the young woman had left his office, the older man couldn't help but feel uneasy about the latest revelation. _Finding out that my Commander was transformed into a puppy could present quite the humorous tale if all turns out well. However, what few have failed to take into consideration is how the change could affect his molecular structure on a long term basis. Technically the boy, is in the body of a puppy less than a year old, not a 18 year old male. The regression and progression brought on by his hopefully eventual cure may reek havoc with his body. _

_Beyond that, I'm not sure how Miss Kazeno will take the lose of her companion. _He fingered through her thin file and cursed the lack of information under his breath. _She's been an enigma since her arrival at this institution. I remember her being a waif of a child who's grown into quite the capable woman._

* * *

Ward, walked two paces behind Kiros and Laguna as they traveled away from Odine's lab. _More like a lair, if you ask me._ _I better keep an eye on the quack incase he makes a dangerous move._ He clutched the anchor in his hands a bit tighter and took comfort in it's familiar weight. _That man seemed too interested in getting his hands on the person inflicted with a curse from a Sorceress than helping._

The thin black man, turned to look at him and with a barely impeccable nod, he relayed his friend's worry to Laguna.

The President, sighed softly once they were out of the compound. "I'm starting to think the Doc has out lived his usefulness. I believe we should look into finally putting him in jail. I agree with Ward. The man has no regard for life. The people of Esthar will probably be safer for his capture. I just wish he had some answers for my boy!"

The large hand enclosing around his shoulder, gave him a little comfort. "Let's head back to the Palace. I don't want to crowd the kids right now."

"As you wish, but don't worry, Squall will be alright and Ward agrees with me."

"Yeah, you're right."

The three of them climbed into the limo and left for the Palace.

* * *

In the secret area of the training center, Quistis and Zell had chased off everyone and had secured the door. Squall sat miserably on the floor growling at the two before him.

"Squall I know you're annoyed, but if could please stop growling. It's not helping my concentration at all."

His eyes narrowed slightly and the growling tapered off, before he trained his eyes on the wall to the left. _I'm cold, tired and hungry and on top of all of that I'm wet. The smell of remedies mixed with potions, elixirs and antidote are starting to make me nauseous after practically bathing in it and let alone drinking it._

"Uh Quistis, maybe we should give him a break for now. I mean we've been at this for four hours now. Fujin's training to pilot Garden should be ending soon. "

Ignoring the man beside her, she closed her eyes and searched within herself for the core of blue magic. Finding that flickering blue flame that sat just below her heart, she summoned forth the energy and gestured toward the perturbed puppy. "White Wind."

A gentle breeze filtered throughout the room and caused a sense of peace to settle over the occupants.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see those familiar blue grey eyes in the body of a puppy and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Zell quickly pulled the woman into a hug. "Uh, it's okay. You tried your best and it was a good idea. Besides, maybe it worked and it just takes time for it to take effect." While holding the distraught Professor, he looked pointedly at Squall and darted his eyes at the woman in his arms.

_I suppose it is just, that I thank Quistis for trying. The blue magic thankfully dried me off and took that noxious smell away._ Walking over, he nudged the woman with his head and pawed at the skirt.

She lifted him effortlessly into her arms where he tried his best to look apologetic. His eyes lost their hard edge to them and he loosened the muscles in his jaws. The grim woman took one look at Squall and erupted into a gale of laughter.

The tattooed SeeD looked down into her arms and flashed a fang smile and covered his mouth to reframe from laughing as well. "Dude, your face…" He didn't make it much further before falling over in laughter.

Quistis, wiped her eyes and stared into the eyes of her perplexed friend. "Sorry, it's just that only you could create your own unique puppy dog eyes with a repressed grimace on your face. It's just too much to take in. Though I appreciate you're trying to cheer me up. I honestly do. Thank you for trying." Setting him back on the ground, he walked over to the laughing Martial artist.

Zell didn't notice Squall's approach before it was too late. Running around to the back of the man, he clamped his teeth down on back of his pants and pulled.

An undignified yelp echoed in the small room and the blonde quickly jumped to his feet. The momentary flash of pain was nothing compared to the feeling of cold air on bare skin. Turning around quickly, he noticed Squall hanging from the back of his quickly falling pants. He blinked for a moment before releasing a groan. He jumped up and down, trying to dislodge the pup, but he only succeeded in falling face first on the ground.

The satisfied Commander, let go and walked around to give Zell a look before walking over to the door and sitting down.

Instructor Trepe walked over and kneeled down next to the fallen man. She giggled softly, before speaking. "Are you okay?"

His face was as red at a tomato. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, the only thing hurt is my pride." He pulled his pants back up and silently vowed to wear a belt from now on.

"Hey Zell, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think he meant for your pants to fall."

Squall stared coolly ahead, preferring not to respond. "Tch, whatever. He'll get his. My Ma always says, what goes around, comes around."

The puppy only yawned in reply. _Whatever._

Once everything was settled, Zell unlocked the door and placed his hand on the handle, when his arm was grabbed in a surprisingly strong grip.

Quistis leaned in close and whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek and heading out into the training center with Squall trailing behind. Pausing for a moment he stared ahead dazedly. "Did she just say nice ass?" A huge smile blossomed on his face and his voice carried out into the next room. "BOOYAKA!" He rushed ahead quickly to catch up, even though Diablos was junctioned and his Enc-Zone barrier was enough to keep the monster away.

* * *

The Ragnarok landed on the newly built aircraft port at Fisherman Horizon. Once the ship was docked, Xu quickly secured the plane and she disembarked with Edea. The silent woman seemed to glide along as they walked the sun washed city.

The brown haired woman felt intimidated by the her. _She's no longer a Sorceress nor is she possessed by any mal intentioned spirit, yet her aura seems to be spiked with a darkness despite her overall gentle nature._

The ex-Sorceress stopped once she reached the docks and let her eyes roam the area. "Curious." She continued onward in a straight line. The occupants of the town seemed to go out of their way to avoid collision or even straying into her path.

When they reached a residential district, Xu let her eyes roam the area, searching for a sign of anything being out of place. "Do not fear child."

"I'm not worried about being attacked. I sense no danger here."

The clinking of her head dress signaled the movement of her head in nod. "I was referring to myself."

The SeeD's mouth opened and closed. _I haven't felt like this since first year._ "Uh…"

The older woman saved her further embarrassment as they arrived in front of a door. Knocking three times, she stepped back and waited.

Hearing movement on the other side of the door, Raijin's hulking figure emerged and he took one look at the two woman and stuck his head back inside. "SEIFER, it's for you, ya know." Stepping back, he allowed the two to enter. _No point in trying to run. _"Just one question, my sister okay?"

Edea turned her penetrating gaze to him. "Your Sister is well, I believe she made SeeD Elite."

A huge grin broke out on his face and he shouted at the closed door while the women stood in the living room. "Get your butt out of here!" A muffled yell echoed from the closed door and Seifer yanked open the door and stomped out wearing only a pair of jeans.

"What is all the yelling abo…" He trailed off when noticed the two extra occupants in the room.

"My child it is good to see you." She swept him into a hug, not caring for his ruffled state. "Matron.." He gave her a hearty hug in return and winked suggestively at Xu. "Like what you see?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and replied coolly. "I've seen better." _Just what the heck are we doing here?_

He sneered at her, before retuning to his room and putting on his shoes and shirt. While he changed, Rinoa and Angelo came back from there daily run. Pleasantries were exchanged and once Seifer reemerged everyone settled down to talk.

Rinoa, Seifer and Edea sat on the couch, while Xu and Raijin pulled chairs from the kitchen.

"Children, I need the two of you to come with me to Garden." She held up her hand to quell any arguments. "I assure you, this request is not a hoax to bring you in for your role in the War. You've been absolved of those charges once I testified on your behalf that you were under mind control."

"Have you found Squall?"

"I'm sorry dear, I cannot discuss this here."

Seifer put an arm around Rinoa's shoulders before looking at everyone in the room. "I'm not stupid, something's going on and its probably involving Puberty Boy. Since I can't get any answers here, I'll take a mini vacation with my Sorceress and Raijin to Garden, if they both agree."

"Sounds good to me. I can visit Fujin."

"If it somehow helps Squall, then I'm game. Even if he's no longer my Knight, he is my friend."

"Good, I am pleased. If you will follow me and the lovely Xu back to the ship. I will give you some time to pack your things before we depart."

Hours later, the Ragnarok docked back at Garden and Xu ushered all of the occupants up the Headmaster's office. Raijin was quickly dismissed and was allowed to seek out Fujin.

* * *

It had been an insufferable long day at Garden for Fujin. Learning to pilot the ship was more difficult than she thought. She shuffled tiredly back to her room and looked forward to a hot bath and seeing her puppy.

Unlocking the door to the apartment she called out his names but was surprised when the dog neglected to appear. Frowning slightly, she searched the apartment and couldn't find him anywhere. Quailing any rising thoughts of panic. She headed out to see if anyone had seen her dog.

She grumbled to herself as she walked to the cafeteria. _I guess there's no rest for the weary._ Walking into the crowded room. She quickly scanned the area and caught sight of Zell. _Perhaps he knows what happened. _She marched over quickly and tapped him on the shoulder. "SEEN CLAUDE?"

The young man, chocked down his hot dog and turned to the woman before him. "He's not at your apartment?"

"LAST SEEN WITH?"

A cold sweat broke out on his brow. "Uh, see what had happened was…"

Before he could make a fool of himself, Irvine walked over carrying the puppy. "Sorry about that, Selphie and I took him out to the dog park in Esthar."

She gently snatched the puppy from his grip. "HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Look, I said we're sorry. Next time I'll ask first."

"NO NEXT TIME."

Squall squirmed in her grip to look at the cowboy over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. _Great they've really botched things now. If Fujin won't allow me out her care, I don't how they're going to be able to borrow me without suspicion. _

When they reached the main hall of Garden, she sat down on the edge of the fountain. "Thought lost, scared." She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and smiled wanly at the puppy. Scratching him on the head, she watched Irvine and Zell as they made their way past on the other side of the fountain. Squall squirmed in her grip and looked at the retreating figures.

"Want new friends?" Her husky tone cracked as she asked the question. He whined softly in his throat before tearing his gaze away from his friends. Making up his mind, he placed his paws on her chest and licked the side of her face before nuzzling her neck. _We.. I have to be careful not to hurt her. When I change back it'll be hard enough of a blow, but she shouldn't have to suffer the betrayal of her puppy on top of it. _Leaning back, he locked gazes with her. _I'm sorry._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Alive**

Seifer, Rinoa and Raijin were sharing a guest suite like that of the President and his friends. The blood cross knight sat on the edge of the bed and polished his gunblade. It was an action born of boredom rather than necessity.

Finishing the task, he flopped back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Never thought I'd be back here as a guest rather than a prisoner. _Flexing his muscles, he placed his hand behind his head in an effort to get more comfortable. _What's so important about some damn pup that they need Rinoa to use her powers to restore it? The Headmaster isn't being entirely truthful, but hell I'm not even SeeD. _ He sat up quickly as a devilish smirk appeared upon his face, might as well take out a bit of my frustration at the Training Center. Looking at the clock, he knew there would hardly be any visitors at this hour. Grabbing his weapon, he headed out into the night.

A few minutes later he returned and penned a quick note and attached it to the door separating the suites. _I'm glad Raijin is still out, or he would have given me hell about being whipped. Like that'll ever happen._Turning, he left as silently as he first came.

* * *

Inside of Fujin's new SeeD dorm, she was pacing the larger room. With so much space, there were a lot of possibilities to decorate, if one were so inclined. However, she was a minimalist.

She didn't have long to her thoughts before she heard a loud racket at the door. She threw open the door with a growl, while Squall watched from under the bed through the open bedroom door.

The figure on the other side just balked at her before, rushing forward to pull her into a hug that lifted her clear off the ground. "FUJIN!" The unmistakable booming voice of her brother didn't stop her struggles; it only served to heighten her aggression.

"CEASE! DESIST!"

"Now that's not fair, ya know? I came all this way to see you and congratulate you. And you ask like this." He set her down gently and closed the door after grabbing his small duffel bag upon entering. "I got you a present." He opened the bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped box.

She eyed him critically while taking the gift. She stood there for a moment just watching him.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

"SUPPOSE." Sighing, she neatly pulled off the bow, undid the ribbon and removed the wrapping. Inside the box was a card that she quickly scanned and couldn't help the small quirk of her lip as she tried to reframe from smiling. _Sweet._ At the bottom, she found a small silver necklace with a snowflake pendant on it. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned to her brother with a wide eye.

She didn't even realize that her voice had lowered to that husky tone when she wasn't practically barking at others. "Where find?"

"Strangest thing happened really, while in Time Compression, I got lost for a moment and I saw Mom hiding it under the floorboards of the house along with some other stuff." He looked up sheepishly and twiddled his massive fingers. "The thing is I didn't remember until after you left." Sighing he sat down on the couch and pulled her along with him. "Things got boring with Seifer, so I headed out to the old home. After a lot of searching, I found if and knew it was perfect to give to you. Mom, she would have like it and I know she would be proud of you." Grinning wide he practically beamed at her. "Congratulations on making Elite SeeD!"

She sat in stunned silence and realized she was speechless. Her face contorted as she felt varying emotions of rage, sorrow, joy and finally peace before settling on her favored neutral expression. Standing up, she clutched the pendant tight in her and raised her foot to kick the man in the shin, but stopped inches before contact. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Her older brother looked at his hands and let out a steady breath of air. "That was intense…." Looking around the room, he noticed he hadn't seen her puppy. "Hey, where's Claude?"

Underneath the bed, Squall quietly cursed his sensitive hearing and nose. Since the bedroom was right by the bathroom, he could easily make out the faint sounds of crying and a nose blowing. He crawled toward the edge of the bed and climbed out from underneath it to stand by the bathroom door.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing the pendant and looking normal except for a suspiciously puffy eye. Noticing her Claude on the floor, she knelt down and hugged him to her before returning to the living room. He followed after her and sat by her on the couch.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Mom always called you her little snowflake, so I thought it was fitting."

She nodded once, and her eye flashed right before she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, now what was that for?" He instantly jumped up and held his aching knee, before falling to the floor and looking at her from his new position.

"MISSED GRADUATION!"

"Aw now Fujin, don't be that way."

"IMPLYING?"

"Now, that's just mean. Never mind, hey you want to get some food?"

"PIG!"

"Look, I've come a long way and I'm hungry. Besides, I bet your pooch could use some more meat on his bones. He's almost as lean as you are."

Squall watched as the two argued and shut his eyes as she delivered another swift kick to the shin. _I'll never understand siblings._

The next morning, Fujin was awoken by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Crawling quickly, to the other side of the bed she lunged and picked up the phone. After a quick conversation, she padded into the bathroom and quickly reemerged.

Squall groaned at the early wake up call and rolled over on his pillow.

"Claude close eyes."

He obediently shut his eyes and buried his head under the pillow. _At least when I'm back to normal, I can claim I never saw her naked._ He heard the swish of fabric as she dropped the towel and changed into some clothes.

"Done."

He pawed out from the comforting darkness and noticed she was dressed in her SeeD uniform.

"Going on mission." She scratched the puppy on the head and planted a kiss on his nose. "One week's time." Sighing, she quickly went around the room picking up his food, toys and feeding supplies and placed them in a bag. Holding open her arms, he obliged and jumped onto her.

Stalking into the living room, she smacked Raijin lightly on the face and relayed what was happening.

"Aw man, I'll keep in contact." He lunged to give her another hug, but was stopped when Squall bared his fangs and growled at him. _Like hell I'm getting crushed by him._

"He has the same temperament as you."

"TIME TO GO."

The trio walked out of the apartment and went their separate ways.

The Elite SeeD arrived at Cid's office and found the Headmaster, Quistis, Xu, and a black haired Seed named Mika.

The three were quickly debriefed and Fujin handed Claude over to the blonde Instructor to take care of until her return.

Once done, the three SeeDs embarked on their week long negotiations with Galbaldia Garden.

Sighing softly, Quistis took a seat and looked to the older gentleman. "Thank you for your cooperation, Sir."

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "No thanks are needed. I did need to send a delegation of SeeDs to check on the restoration of our neighboring Garden. Besides, it worked as a perfect cover to distract Miss Kazeno." Looking down at the puppy in the girl's lap, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Is that really you son?"

Climbing easily onto the desk in front of him, he made sure to steer clear of the coffee and paperwork before sitting down in front of the aging man. He looked the slightly skeptical man and came up with an idea. Jumping down from the desk, he went underneath and pawed at the hidden panel that only the two of them knew about. His claws finally gained purchase and the new Estharian project screen descended from the ceiling.

Walking back out from beneath the desk, he jumped into the other chair next to Quistis and sat back on his haunches.

Cid made a grand show of polishing his glasses, to cover his shock. "Point taken."

Before conversation could continue any further, Edea glided into the room and over to her husband. She placed an unnaturally pale hand on his shoulder and stood behind him.

_Ever since the War, she's been like a Dark Angel. Come now Quistis dear, this is no time to muse over Matron's appearance. _Her eyes turned to the puppy in the chair to her left. _We have a week's time to return him to normal without too much of a ruckus._

"Salutations." She kissed Cid gently on the temple before gliding over to Squall and scooping him into his arms. "My boy, it is good to see you again."

Staring into the seemingly iridescent eyes of his Matron he remained quiet. _Matron… It's been too long._

"Yes, I agree dear. Next time I will endeavor to not stay away so long. I've been renovating the Orphanage."

His eyes widened considerably and he instinctively barked. _Wait! You can hear me?_

"More like impression. One does not simply come into Sorceress powers without developing latent abilities of their own. The phenomenon is not well known, simply because most before me have died upon the succession of their powers."

Clearing his throat, the Headmaster looked fondly at his wife. "Edea Dear, care to explain what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, my Husband. I'm simply explaining to my lost boy how it is that I can understand him."

"Oh that's nice Dear; you always find ways to amaze me."

A dark smile graced her lips. "Yes."

The instructor chose wisely to not respond.

Sitting in the chair previously occupied by the puppy Commander, she turned to face all present. "I believe Rinoa should try to break the spell today at Noon."

"I was expecting you to say at Midnight of a full moon or something."

The older woman looked puzzled for a moment before a smile crossed her features. "No, that would be the wrong kind of spell work for our goal. Now shall we go see Rinoa?"

* * *

The private garden of the Presidential palace was one of the most beautiful in the world. A variety of flowers from all regions of the planet were thriving. Willows and oak trees covered the expansive garden. Hammocks and stone benches doted the area and added to the comforting warmth of it.

The entire Orphanage gang, including the blonde knight were there along with Laguna and Ellone. Zell sneered at the ex-bully and chose to otherwise ignore him. They had all been briefed as to why his presence was needed. It stopped the grumbling for a short period of time.

Edea stood off to the side, talking quietly to Rinoa who seemed nervous yet determined.

Squall was sitting on a small patch of grass about ten paces from the two women. _It's weird having everyone here._

Sensing his distress, Edea quietly commanded all present to leave except Rinoa, Seifer and of course Squall.

The group begrudgingly marched back to the palace.

"Um, Matron? If it I can call you that, is it okay if I come train with you for a little while. There's still so much that I don't know about being a Sorceress. I have a Knight, but I still need proper instruction."

"I will gladly take you on as my pupil. We'll discuss specifics later. Now the sun is almost at its zenith. Let us prepare."

Seifer stood like a bronze sentinel in the background. Walking over to a willow three, he stood beneath its branches effectively giving him a better view of the entire garden. _That damnable puppy is at the bottom of this entire mess. _Thoughts traveled back their first meeting and finally everything fell into place. _Leonhart!_ _As soon you're back to normal, we' going to have another sparing match after…_A low growl rumbled from his chest.

The sensitive ears swiveled around and heard the growl emanating from his left. Turning his head, he looked over to his rival. _You've finally figured it out. Zell tried to tell me about Karma. I wonder if you becoming Rinoa's Knight is my punishment. Whatever! _A yawn escaped him and he turned back to the two women. _I hope this works._

Once the sun was in position. Edea signaled for Rinoa to begin. The young girl closed her eyes. Traveling seemingly within herself, she concentrated on her will and desire to transform Squall. Bringing up the image of the stoic Commander, she affixed that picture in her mind and opened her eyes. Holding out her arms, she aimed at the dog before here and began a chant.

Even Squall wasn't able to make out the murmured words of the Sorceress. However, his whole body seemed to tingle. Looking down, he swore he could see tiny orbs of light surrounding him before they seemed to incase him in a shimmering blanket.

His eyes met Rinoa's for a brief moment before his world turned to white.

Citizens from all over Esthar recoiled in shock as a beam of light seemed to pierce the heavens and strike the earth.

In the Garden, Seifer watched in awe, as a black opaque barrier formed around Squall before being struck by the light of the sun in a solid beam. He turned his gaze away, as did everyone else. After some moments, the light faded and he instinctively ran over to Rinoa, who was barely conscious and near collapse. He effortlessly scooped the girl up with a grim expression. "I think you over did it a bit Princess."

She groaned softly, "It was worth it."

Edea walked toward the burnt circle of grass and picked up the unconscious puppy.

"Now, we shall wait and see if it works."

The two walked side by side into the Palace. "Matron, I thought it would instantaneous, but he's still a puppy."

"He has been subjected to a massive amount of magic. In Time Compression the girl was dying and thus used the last of her strength to curse him. Rinoa can only give so much without damaging herself. We will know in the next few days if it was successful."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Cruel Wilderness**

Xu, Mike and Fujin were visiting Deling City along with Martine and General Caraway. It was five days into their mission. As they walked to the Mansion the General picked up a newspaper and turned accusatory eyes to them. "Did you know about this?"

Being the team leader, Xu stepped forward to try and figure out what the hair trigger man was ranting about. _With these two in charge of Galbaldia I don't know how this region survived for so long._ "Sir, you'll have to be more specific."

"THIS!" He shoved the paper toward the young woman, who quickly scanned the headlines.

"Headmaster Cid to retire." Gleaming the rest of the article she noticed it was a fairly recent photograph of the Headmaster next to his wife and standing tall to his left was Squall Leonhart. _They've found the Commander! The fools probably never realized he was missing. _She quickly passed the paper back to the member of her Squad. "Sir, I'm afraid Headmaster Cid's announcement is new to me as well."

"How does he expect for talks to continue if he won't be there to implement any changes brought about from this meeting?"

"Sir, we shall discuss this in private rather than on a busy street corner." Motioning to Mika and Fujin, they lead the way to the mansion leaving the two officials to trail behind them.

* * *

Inside the Commander's office it was devoid and barren of personal effects. The amount of paperwork on his desk was monstrously high. Despite him being in the room, he wasn't there to do work. _It's been five days since the spell and two since I've returned to normal. _Looking down at himself, he marveled at the familiar yet foreign feeling of skin._I know one thing, I've got to get used to being colder. _His gaze lingered on the three bangles around his left arm. The only way to remove them would be to cut them off. _They're the only things that survived the transformation. _As his mind drifted back to that night, he couldn't stop his cheeks from flaming to life.

**Flashback**

Instructor Trepe hummed softly to herself while washing the last of the dishes. Whenever she was worried she would unconsciously engage in the behavior. Sitting on a mound of blankets and pillows, the soothing sounds caused Squall to relax. He tried to lift a paw but only succeed in causing his arm to twitch.

Walking over to the mounds of blankets, she sighed at the lethargic state of her friend._Every since that day in Esthar, he's been getting progressively worse. Medically, there's nothing wrong but it's easy to tell that he's… _Shaking the somber thoughts from her head, she picked him up along with the pallet and placed it on the left side of her bed.

"Squall, I'm going to change into my pajamas and I'll be right back."

There was no reply.

Some time later, she returned, turned down the lights and placed a blanket over him before crawling into bed.

Later that night, he was awoken from his deep sleep by an unknown source. He struggled to open his eyes and couldn't even manage that. Calming down, he felt a strange tightening of his chest. His breath started coming in shorts bursts and he noticed that the spiked collar around his neck seem unusually tight.

_Calm down, we're not dying today! It's not my time, I won't let it be. _He stopped trying to thrash about to conserve more energy and air. His whole body was tingling and it felt like his consciousness was floating. Deeper and deeper into himself he traveled until he reached a spot where he could go no further.

There he found a statue of the Sorceress that he had personally come to hate. In her hands was a mirror. Landing in front of it, he looked into it and saw himelf as a puppy on Quistis' bed. He roared in a rage, when he noticed he was no longer breathing. The scene in the mirror shifted to his funeral and images of all his friends attending it. The last image was of Fujin visiting his grave before the mirror turned black.

He rushed forward and noticed that he had two legs and not four, he banged against the glass and yet it wouldn't break. Breathing harshly, he leaned his forehead against the strangely warm glass and was startled as he seemed to tumble forward into the mirror.

The world within himself was dark and yet comforting. The mirror world was chilled, strangely bright and barren except for a shadowed image of a woman screaming in the distant. At closer inspection, he noted it was the Sorceress.

Cautiously he approached and realized that she didn't see him. She was staring up in the sky.

Looking upward he saw the column of light from Rinoa's spell. _It must be shattering her magic, perhaps she left a bit of herself within me. She's been drawing strength from me to keep up the spell._ "I have to end this."

Instinctively, he stretched out his senses and tried to grab a spell; he felt the spark of something but cursed when he realized he wasn't junctioned. Thinking quickly, he tried once more. _That spark may be the only thing I have, whatever it is. _Concentrating once more he found that spark and tugged. Immediately, the screams intensified. _This is it._ Using all his strength, he pulled the teeter of energy and it seemed to wrap around him like a second skin.

When the screaming stopped, he opened his eyes and watched as the light finally snuffed out the shadowed form and the light flooded the area. _Here we go again. _A strong wind followed the flood of the spell and carried him right out of the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces before it was swept away along with him upward.

Coming to consciousness, he opened his eyes and rejoiced at the renewed energy in his body. He opened his mouth and a gargle came out. He reached forward to claw at the horribly constricting collar only to realize that he had fingers that felt practically boneless. _I'm back to normal and I'm choking on the collar. QUISTIS!_ Rolling over, he crawled over to the sleeping woman and batted at her with uncoordinated limbs.

True to the training of SeeD, the Instructor shot awake and quickly pinned the assailant to the bed. She hissed at the man below her and gasped at the sight of Squall as a human. Sitting up quickly, she took in the blue face and lips and quickly undid the collar.

He breathed in deeply and stared at the woman sitting on top of him with an unreadable expression.

"Squall?" A trembling hand reached out to touch him when she noticed his complexion changing from blue to red. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Placing a hand on his forehead, she felt heat radiating from him.

Sighing softly, he turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. He tried to will the blush from his cheeks as he spoke for the first time in weeks. "I'm naked."

Blinking at the weird phrase, the Instructor realized she was straddling a very naked Commander and in a flash, she pulled the covers up and rolled off the young man.

**End Flashback**

_At least she handled it remarkably well._

Looking down at his desk, he fingered his Griever pendant before slipping it over his head. _I don't how my pendant and gunblade ended up in my office, but it's comforting to know that I didn't lose it._

A knock at the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the familiar silver haired woman.

_Fujin._ Schooling his features to remain neutral, he gestured to a chair."Have a seat."

She sat down without a word.

He looked at her for a long moment. _This isn't like some fairy tale that Matron made up. She's not going to somehow miraculously just know._

"Claude is gone." He winced internally at his own tone. "What I mean is, after the battle while I was lost in Time Compression, the Sorceress found me. She wanted revenge. She somehow transformed me into a puppy and you found me. I became Claude. Later, Rinoa was able to restore me to normal. I've been returned to a human and now he's gone, because he never really existed."

"LIES. TEST?" Her penetrating gaze roamed his form.

"I wish I was lying. I wanted to thank you, for taking such good care of me." He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and showed her the bangles. "You gave these to Claude while in Timber." He left his out stretched lay on the desk before continuing. "That's where we ran into Rinoa and Angelo. Together we traveled to…"

"ENOUGH." A weary expression passed on her face that was quickly placed by indifference.

"WELCOME BACK. DISMISSED?"

He stared at the woman and knew that he would get no more from her today. _She probably needs time to digest all of this._

"Thank you, you're dismissed."

As the door shut behind her retreating figure, Squall slumped forward in his seat and his head rested on the desk.

"That's just like you Puberty Boy, you have no idea how to talk to women and now you're brooding over your desk."

"Whatever." The desk muffled the words, but Seifer had heard it so many times, he didn't need clarification.

"All right, fine. I challenge you to a dual."

Sighing, he looked up at the irate blonde. "For what? Rinoa? I may have been gone, but it's easy to see the chemistry between you two. Or is this for the shoe incident?"

He growled low in his throat.

"Maybe you should have been the dog."

"Shut your mouth. Meet me outside in twenty minutes."

Staring at him for a tense moment, he answered. "Fine."

**Eighteen minutes later**

Gunblades clashed in a dance of slow and methodical thrust and parries against quick and deliberate movements. Sparks flew and served to ignite the fury and rage building within.

Seifer had successfully driven back his opponent like so many times before and yet today, it felt like a completely different battle. "Come on Leonheart! Where's your fire?" He roared the last part and used his anger to fuel the next strike.

Feeling the Lion Heart reverberate through his own weapon from that particularly vicious blow, his eyes narrowed further and continued to press harder. Changing his tactics he feinted twice taking minor damage with each blow. Using all his energy, he lunged.

Hyperion arched in the air and Squall brought his blade up to deflect the blow and watched helplessly as his blade was knocked from his grip. Lion Heart landed a few feet away spinning on its side in the dirt before coming to stop.

Cold grey eyes stared into jade green ones.

He barely felt the tip of the sword at his throat, before it was lowered and Seifer's fist raised to strike him, on to stop inches from his face.

"Damn you. Even when I finally beat your ass, it can't be a real victory."

"It's a win."

"But I didn't get to conquer you. One thing I could always count on when I provoked you, you'd give me the duel of lifetime because you never lacked passion in a battle. I'm gonna do you a favor. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Whatever."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dropping Hyperion, Seifer tackled him to the ground and the two began to trade blows.

Securing Squall in a submission hold was harder than he would have liked to admit. _I only have him in this hold now, thanks to his jacket._ He clutched tighter to the material and idly licked his bloodied lip. _He packs quite the punch._ "Now are you going to tell me?"

Struggling within the headlock, he tightened his grips around Seifer's waist and squeezed for all his worth.

The blonde haired man groaned at the increasing pressure. "This has something to do with Fujin doesn't it?"

Scowling darkly, Squall increased his struggles but failed to get away from his rival.

"Drop it."

_Bingo _"Whatever you say. I don't have time to waste on losers like you." He released his grip and stood up quickly. Rubbing his jaw, he winced as he aggravated his burst lips. _Least I got a few good hits in myself. _ Slinging Hyperion over his shoulder, he made the short walk back to Garden's front gates.

Standing up as well, Squall could feel the familiar sting of a black eye forming. _Great, just great._ Grabbing his blade, he stood outside for a few moments making a snap decision. Whipping out his cell phone, he dialed a number and groaned at the beginning signs of a headache._Time to make things right._

Ten minutes later, a limo pulled up to his location. He Braced himself for the ensuing carnage.

The door practically flew up and Laguna rushed out to greet him. His eye twitched as the overly excited man, fell on his way out of the limo and was saved by a quick float spell from Ward.

_It's going to be a long day. _Taking a deep breath, he used the accident as a cover to quickly slide into the limo.

* * *

Walking slowly down the hallway to the SeeD apartments, Zell breathed deeply to calm his nerves. He quickly arrived at Instructor Trepe's door and raised a tentative hand to knock.

He waited five minutes and deflated when the door never opened. Turning around, he trudged back down the hall, looking morosely at the floor. Feeling a hand ruffling his hair he looked up into a pair of pale blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, yes but no, not now, because you're here." Smiling sheepishly he cleared his throat.

"I've…" Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and steeled his resolve. "What I'm trying to say is, I like you." Looking into her eyes, he smiled before continuing. "I've liked you a lot for a long time, I guess I didn't realize it before. You're fun to be with, hang around and I love spending time with you. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? I want to take you home and meet Ma properly once we get back to Balamb." Scratching the top of his head, he chewed on his bottom lip and looked expectantly at her.

Quistis smiled softly at the man before her. A light blush covered her cheeks. "I would love to." Leaning forward she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into her apartment.

Once they were seated on the couch, she turned toward him. "I have a secret myself."

"Oh really?" He bounced over and leaned in closer wrapping a hand around her waist.

"I find you absolutely endearing. You make me feel my age, rather than like an older woman that many see me as because of my achievements. And of course, I think you're quite the handsome little devil."

Smirking devilishly, he quirked an eyebrow and leaned into kiss her on the lips.

"I'll be your little devil, if you'll be my … Mistress."

Her eyes lit up and darkened with a knowing gleam before their lips met once more.

* * *

Inside the apartment to soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Kinneas, laughter and shouting was common place. Today was no different. They were both sitting in front of the newly named Memory Lane Viewer.

"Before Matron and Cid leave Garden to rebuild the Orphanage, I want to give them something to remember us all by."

"I don't think we're the forgettable type darling."

Slapping him lightly on the shoulder she continued. "I think we should each make a little video of our favorite childhood memory and give it to them."

"That's a fine idea."

"Plus, that way it's a good excuse to kidnap Squall and make him spend time with us."

Irvine sighed softly at the gleam in her eyes when she mentioned their friend. He easily pulled the smaller girl into his lap and held her against his chest. "We've been over this before. After dealing with something like that, it's normal for him to avoid people."

She snuggled closer and pressed her head in the curve of his neck and shoulder. "I know, it's just that he didn't see us when we thought he was dead. I was up all night crying with Quisty and Zell was just inconsolable."

"If there's one thing I know, he'll be back and truly with us in no time. I bet he doesn't know how to react to us. I mean he just got back from hanging around with Fujin for the better part of two months. He's been fighting like crazy to get our attention before and now we're smothering him."

"I suppose you're right. Even Sir Laguna's worried about him." She grasped tightly onto the lapels of his jacket.

"Hmm. I got my theories on that but I'll keep'em to myself at this time." _I wonder if he has told Squall the truth yet._

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the fidgeting and giggling of the girl in his lap. "What's up?"

"When you talk I can feel your body vibrating and when you make that noise, it tickles even more."

"Really now?" He wrapped his arms tighter around her and tried his best to imitate a cat purring.

Her giggles turned to shrieks of laughter and soon she managed to knock the cowboy on his back. She tumbled on top of him and rested her head on his chest. "Comfy."

Smiling lightly, he removed his hat, kicked off his boot and settled down for a nap. His arms wrapped protectively around her and he looked at the blinking machine. _We can finish that after we wake up._

Soon the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Raijin spent the better part of the hour, banging on Fujin's door, but she refused to open it. He only left with Rinoa's gentle prodding.

Currently the two were sitting on the bed sharing a tub of chocolate ice cream and watching movies in their suite. Her dog sat on the floor watching the two of them with a weary eye. Every so often he would whimper and whine.

Seifer burst into the room and set his gunblade into his case before flopping on the bed. "What's up with you two, someone die or something?"

Swallowing a scoop of ice cream and setting down the spoon, the young woman turned around and looked at the sprawled out knight. "Why do you say that?"

"You're eating ice cream by the bucket and Angelo looks like he's going to have kittens."

Grinning guiltily, she looked at her sticky hands and set down the bucket. "Raijin was upset, so I decided to try and cheer him up." Cocking her head to the side she gave him the once over. "You've been fighting. You smell like ash."

He rolled over on his side and sat of up on the bed, facing away from both of them. "Puberty Boy and I had a bit of a disagreement."

"Oh no!"

"Chill, I beat him hands down." He grumbled under his breath. "For all it was worth."

"So, what's got you so riled up you're acting like a distraught woman."

"Nothing's wrong with enjoying ice cream, ya know." He took another big bite of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "I'm just worried about Fujin, is all." Gulping it down, he winced at the stinging bite of brain freeze. "She won't let me in and she's acting all weird." Rubbing his head with his palm, he tried to massage the ache away. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Claude all day."

Seifer snorted. "You have no idea." _Puberty boy better find some way of making this up to her, or I'll seriously kick his ass. No one messes with the Posse._

Placing a hand on Raijin's shoulder, she sighed softly. "I think, there's something you should know."

Not turning around to face them, Seifer quickly interrupted. "Claude's dead. She's mourning. You know how she gets. She just needs time."

Nodding in understanding, he swallowed another mouthful of ice cream.

* * *

President Loire was floating on cloud nine while sitting in his private chambers. The large expansive room was unlike the rest of the Palace. It was decorated with furnishings from Laguna's travels. After picking Squall up, the boy had agreed to spend the night at the palace. He had even gone out with Ellone to do some shopping. _It's like having the family all under one roof. Raine would be proud._

Kiros and Ward shook their heads ruefully at their friend's enthusiasm. "I hate to spoil your happy mood, but Ward wants to know when you're going to tell the kid the truth."

"I'm going to do it tonight! As soon as the kids get back from shopping."

"I believe they arrived ten minutes ago."

Standing up from his couch, Laguna walked over to the door. "Then I'll just go and visit them." Opening the door he was surprised to find a pensive looking Squall on the other side. The black eye from earlier was now a massive dark circle but the eye looked undamaged.

"Oh uh, hey, did you want to come in?"

The boy nodded once before entering the room.

"Ellone said you wanted to talk."

He scratched the back of his head and nodded bashfully. "Yeah, take a seat." He sat down on the couch while Squall sat in a chair across from it.

Unconsciously he was gripping the armrests causing his knuckles to whiten. "Can I go first?"

"Perhaps Ward and I should leave?"

"No, I… it doesn't matter."

"Go on." Reaching down he rubbed his aching leg and wondered if his heart was hammering as hard and as loud as it seemed.

"During the War, Sis sent me and others back in time to see you three. After being turned into a dog, I had a lot of time on my hand. Sometimes, I would replay moments and wonder if there was something I missed. I figured she was trying to tell me something and I suppose I was too blind to see it while I was trying to survive." Taking a deep breath, he looked hard at the man before him. "I believe you're my father and that Raine was my mother. I want you to tell me about her."

A soft smile played across Laguna's lips. "Raine was independent, stubborn, opinionated, and strong. You have her eyes." Standing up, he made himself a drink and set one down in front of Squall along with a Hi-Potion before continuing.

"That small pub that she owned was a dilapidated mess until she came along and rebuilt it. She originally came from some northern region. She didn't like to talk about it much because she said that she left that life behind to begin a new one."

Taking the drink in his hand, he idly sipped it as he listened.

It was close to four in the morning when Laguna, Kiros and Ward finished retelling everything they could about Raine. The young man was swaying on his feet from exhaustion. To Laguna's relief, he had used to Hi-Potion on his bruised eye.

As he made his way to the door to leave, Laguna refused to let him walk alone to his room. They walked in companionable silence until they reached Squall's door.

"I hope, this isn't the last I will be seeing of you. I don't suppose you know how hard it was to think you were dead and not be able to show it."

His blue grey eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. "I, won't be a stranger. I've learned something from an important person."

Laguna nodded once, before pulling the young man into a hug. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt a tentative grasp of an arm around his upper back. They quickly parted and he turned to leave. Just before he was out of hearing range, he heard Squall speak.

"Goodnight Father." The faint click of the door shutting followed.

"Goodnight Son."

* * *

Squall made his way silently down the halls of Garden. He had left the Palace not too long ago. Making his way to the SeeD quarters, he came to stop at a familiar door.

Sighing softly, he raised his hand to knock.

On other the other side of the door, Fujin cursed the lack of peepholes in the door. "STATE YOURSELF."

Squall remained silent and simply knocked once more. _I can't risk her rejecting me if she hears my voice._

Grumbling, she opened the door. She poised herself to be ready to deliver a kick to her brother's shin. Looking up, she was surprised to see the Commander. She stared at him for a long moment. Neither moving to let him enter, nor to shut the door.

Her eyes roamed his figure and absentmindedly noticed he was holding his arm behind his back, but she shrugged it off. "BUSINESS HERE?"

_I've never realized how much I had become accused to her gentler tone._ "I wish to talk to you."

"SAID ENOUGH ALREADY." Her hand clenched the frame of the door harder. "FATE IS CRUEL." A humorless laugh escaped her throat.

"That may be, but I don't regret what happened. I learned a lot about myself and you. You've helped me in ways beyond simply surviving. I found out what it means to have connections with people and how to remain strong."

"CONGRATULATIONS." The flatness of the tone revealed her true feelings.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt, but I'm not sorry that you found me."

Her mouth pulled back into a powerful sneer and she practically chocked on her anger. "RAGE!"

"It must be weird to mourn your puppy only to know that in a way he's still alive."

She continued to stare hard at the man.

_I bet her throat is really starting to aggravate her._ "I'm going to be honest with you, it's the least I can do. During our course together, I came to care for you. I still do and that's why I'm here today."

"DON'T WANT PITY."

"And you'll never get it."

Sighing warily, she looked at him and seemed to deflate a little. "WHAT WANT?"

"I want to continue what we started."

"COLLAR WON'T FIT." A slight smirk played at the edge of lips.

"Perhaps, but I know someone who will." Removing his arm from behind his back, he held out a snow white Siberian husky puppy with pale blue shiny black eyes rimmed in a pale blue.

She stepped back and allowed them to enter before shutting the door.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Three months later**

At the Palace in Esthar, the garden was brilliantly decorated for Selphie and Irvine's wedding. The couple had decided on a Trabian wedding since, Irvine didn't have much love for Galbaldia and it's traditions.

The wedding was a small affair. Only their close friends were invited. Seifer, Rinoa, Raijin and Angelo all sat to the left while, Ellone, Kiros and Ward sat on the right, along with Headmaster Xu who sat next to her boyfriend Nida and Edea.

The Cowboy stood at the alter in a stunning white tailed tuxedo and matching cowboy hat, he wore a purple vest to compliment his eyes. He stood rigidly to the left of the alter and tried to remain clam. Cid stood patiently beside and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Relax; this will be a day to remember. Oh and I wanted to thank you for the lovely video you made for us."

He nodded once and flashed an anxiously smile. He looked down the isle once the procession music started up.

Marching smoothly down the isle Quistis and Zell made quite the appearance. The pair was all smiles as they walked. She looked stunning in a coral dress. The martial artist wore a black tuxedo and a coral vest and bow tie to match his girlfriend. Reaching the alter, they separated.

Squall stood behind the curtain erected at the end of the isle and pulled at the cobalt blue tie around his neck. _I feel as if I'm chocking. I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did I ever agree to be in their wedding?_

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the hands deftly loosening his tie until he realized he could breathe easier. He blinked once and held out his arm to woman beside him. "Thanks, ready?"

A firm nod of her head was the only inclination, as they too began their march.

There were several murmurs of shock and elation as the Commander of Balamb walked down the isle with Fujin. Her silver hair was styled beautifully and fell gracefully across her right eye. She wore a shimmering midnight blue dress that accented her toned small frame perfectly. His silver tuxedo and blue tie complimented them both perfectly. The two wore matching stoic expression much to the amusement of the guests and friends. They too separated once reaching the alter.

Last to appear and the person garnishing the most murmurs and awes was Selphie who was grinning widely and yet trying to contain it as she walked down the isle with Sir Laguna, who wore a black tux. She wore a white strapless dress with a long train and a small veil. She was holding a bouquet of flowers. Soon they reached the alter and the wedding began in earnest.

The pair quickly grasped each other's hands, while the Hyne Priest, droned on. They only seemed to have eyes for each other and chose to forgo reciting their vows as they had something else in mind.

"I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds before cheers erupted from all around.

As the party planned to head to Garden for the reception party, Selphie prepared to throw the bouquet. All the woman had gathered into a group and Fujin squawked as the Instructor pulled her into squabble for the bouquet.

The bride, launched it high into the air and watched as there was a made rush to grab it. There was a victorious yell as Xu stood up, holding the mangled flowers with a mighty war cry. She blushed and quickly straightened her hair out before winking at Nida.

Fujin made her way out of the throng of bodies and sighed softly to herself. Quistis followed behind her.

Looking up, she watched in confusion as Irvine lifted his bride onto a table and hiked up the skirt. He winked suggestively at his wife before removing something with his teeth. She turned to Quistis for explanation. "It's tradition for the men to fight for the garter belt; it's the same as throwing the bouquet." She nodded once and watched as the Cowboy let the garter belt soar by snapping it like a sling shot.

Over by the drinks table, Squall was taking a swing of punch and secretly rejoiced when he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat. _I'll definitely need this to get through the night._ Feeling a dampness on his cheek, he looked down into his glass and noticed some cloth floating in it. He removed it and looked up to see everyone staring at him.

Laguna marched over and gave him a hearty pat to the back. "Well, I'll be. My boy's getting married."

He turned and looked helplessly at his grinning friends and at the wet garter belt in his hands.

Thinking quickly, Fujin walked over to save the clueless Commander. "TOO LATE."

Laguna turned to regard the girl who just walked over. "What do you mean, too late?"

Huffing slightly, she spoke. "ELOPED ALREADY."

"What? And you didn't invite me?'

"Father, it's not quite what you think"

"MARRIDED TO GARDEN."

She silently fixed a drink and handed them each one, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Son, that's one interesting girlfriend you got there. She really had me going for a minute."

"Look, we're just close. Nothing's going on."

"Whatever you say, I see the way she looks at you."

"…"

"Trust me, I know these sort of things."

"Whatever."

"At least tell me you've considered it."

A faint blush covered Squall's cheeks as his eyes traitorously turned to the item in his hand. He knocked back the drink Fujin gave him and looked up into the sky.

"I suppose anything is possible."

He turned toward Garden as he heard the first few string of _Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me_ begin to play and he knew that Irvine and Selphie were unveiling their surprise. Selphie had a lovely voice as she began to sing softly with the accompaniment of her husband on the violin.

He walked out of the garden and found Fujin waiting for him. He offered her his arm and they walked back to Garden to join their friends.

**THE END**

**AN: **It's finally finished. Thank you to everyone who read this from start to finish. This was by far the hardest chapter to write. I wanted to warp something up and leave room for ambiguity.

Also, remember how every chapter starting at three is named after a song on my play list? Here's the _Puppy Love Soundtrack:_

Days Go By – Dirty Vegas

Living On The Edge - Aerosmith

Rolling Stone – The Rolling Stones

Beautiful Loser – Bob Seager

The Moon Represents My Heart – Teresa Teng

Take Me Away - DJ Kosmonova

Delirium - feat. Sarah MacLauchlan - Silence 2004 (Above & Beyond remix)

Journey of The Sorcerer – Joby Talbot

Beyond The World - Motoi Sakuraba (Beyond Good & Evil)

Kiss of Dawn - HIM

AAA - DJ Amuro vs DM Ashura

One Headlight - Wallflowers

Instrumental – Lost Prophets

Alive – Godsmack

Cruel Wilderness - Motoi Sakuraba (Beyond Good & Evil)


End file.
